Game of Spirits
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Frontier AU. The Digimon and Humans have lived in peace for a long time but now it's threatened. It's up to five Human children to save their world. Slow updates. On Haitus until June.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is a new AU! I know I have about three others to work on. Eh, oh well. XD This story is a retelling of Frontier taking place in a world where the Digital World and Human World aren't separate but are one planet. There will be new bad guys and my own twists but the main idea is still there.**

I don't own Digimon Frontier. Don't you guys know that by now?

**Transitions:**

" **-- " places**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Digimon Frontier: Game of Spirits**

Prologue

"Hurry!" The angel flew into the woods. She carried two eggs and two Rookie leveled Digimon ran after her. The Rookie Digimon had a look of exhaustion and fear.

"Wait for us!" shouted the white one.

"Whoa!" cried the yellow rabbit. He jumped out of the way as a crackling fireball landed right where he had been.

Behind them, a red dog chased them in the moonlight. "How far are you willing to run from the inevitable?" he asked. "Master Maledimon will have those Spirits! The world is already hers! Just give up and you'll keep your lives!"

"I will not fail my comrades," the angel Digimon shouted over her shoulder. She looked at the yellow creature that was running with her. "Can you create a distraction?" she asked.

"An attraction?" the yellow rabbit asked dumbly.

"No, you nitwit! A _distraction_!" shouted the white Digimon. "We want him to loose sight of us, not make him _chase us more_!!"

"Oh!" The yellow rabbit skidded to a stop, took a deep breath, and plugged his nose. From his hind end, a toxic yellow-ish gas cloud rose up and covered the ground behind him. The three kept running until they got to an old cathedral. The angel knew she couldn't let them have the rest of the Spirits or the eggs. The Celestial Digimon placed the eggs on a nearby seat up near the front. She turned to her young companions.

"I need you two to find the humans that will hold these Spirits," she said. "I entrust them to you."

"What about the eggs?" the white Digimon asked as he took the bag she offered them.

"They will be sent somewhere safe," she replied. "The holders of the Spirits will be able to find them and revive Seraphimon and Cherubimon. It shall be your mission to follow through with my request." She stood up straight and looked down at them solemnly. "Bokomon, Neemon, the world's fate rests in your hands."

"And those of the Legendary Warriors," added Bokomon. "Good luck, Ophanimon-sama."

Ophanimon grabbed a small staff from her armor and slashed the air with it. The three began biding their final tearful goodbyes when their chaser crashed head first through the window behind them, landing on Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon-sama!" shrieked the two Digimon.

"GO! Now!!" she cried.

The big red dog looked towards them, a crazed and hungry look in his eyes. He jumped towards them. At the same moment, Bokomon began turning but tripped over his own feet and pulled Neemon by his pants with him into the portal. It shut behind them and the great hound howled in anger. Ophanimon took hold of the chance and made a second portal with the stick. She tossed the eggs into it and the portal shut again.

The dog had seen what she had done just as the portal closed. He lundged at her with a fiery mouth. Ophanimon cried out in pain as the bite sunk into her stomach and she fell face first into the floor. The giant beast put his paw on the angel's head and leaned his muzzle into her ear. "You'll wish you hadn't done that," he growled. He readied a fireball aimed at her face.

"Now, now, Fernomon," said a new voice. "We need her alive and not in digital particles."

"Master Maledimon!" cried Fernomon, turning his head towards the shadows where his master had appeared but kept an eye on his captive, ready to fire a fireball in her face and kill her if she tried anything funny. "The Spirits are gone! They went somewhere else through a portal she created."

Maledimon's voice grew grim. "If those Spirits bond with their Chosen humans, they will come for her. For now, _they_ will find the Spirits."

"You will fall, Maledimon!" shouted Ophanimon with a pained but strong voice. "The five Spirits will destroy you and reclaim the others!" She snapped the stick in her fingers like a twig so it couldn't be used for her to find Bokomon and Neemon or the two eggs.

"We'll see about that," the evil Digimon said with a vindictive smile.

**--**

Bokomon and Neemon spun around wildly in the vortex. The two clinged to each other. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Neemon announced.

"Don't do it on me!" Bokomon shouted, letting go of his companion with disgust.

Neemon jerked the bag from Bokomon's hands and opened it. "No, don't!" Bokomon commanded, but it was too late. Ten different colored orbs flew out of the bag and flew away from them. Bokomon wildly grabbed for as many as he could but only ended up grabbing a red orb before the others disappeared. A few seconds later, the two landed on solid ground.

Neemon held up he bag, which was soaking wet, dripping, and smelling foul. "I'm done~!" he sang gleefully. Bokomon snapped his red pants and then banged him on the head with his book.

"You dolt!" he shouted. "We now lost the Spirits! We're doomed, I tell you, doomed!"

"We still have one," Neemon said, picking up the red orb Bokomon dropped when they landed.

"Ah," shrieked Bokomon. He swiped it from Bokomon's grasp and put it in his pink belly warmer. "I'm holding onto the Spirit, since you were the one who lost them in the first place!"

Neemon ignored what he had said and looked around while humming a random tune. He saw something behind him. "Pretty lights," he said with wonder.

Bokomon muttered an insult under his breath as he turned to see large buildings behind them. "We're in a human city. This maybe where we can find the Chosen for this Spirit." Bokomon began walking off then turned back and collected Neemon and then walking back towards the city.

**--**

Nine streaks of red, blue, pink, yellow, and green light caught the attention of a young girl. "Oh! Il tiro ha il ruolo principale! Forse posso prendere il mio desiderio concesso!" shouted the girl. She folded her hands together and said, "I wish for real friends that'll understand me."

The bright lights disappeared. The blond haired girl headed inside for bed.

**--**

The dark haired boy looked up at the sky from his rooftop. Nine streaks of light caught his eyes. He watched them streak across the sky and then disappear a few minutes later. He had to admit that it was a beautiful sight, but it was probably something he'd never see again.

**--**

The young brown haired boy looked out his window at the amazing sight he was seeing. He took a picture of it and made sure to show it to his older brother once he got home. "Oni-san is going to love this!" he declared as he snapped another picture.

**--**

The heavy-set brown haired boy watched out his window as he nibbled a chocolate bar. It was a decent hour after when he should have gone to bed, but he didn't regret it. He was able to see the sight of nine shooting stars of varying colors. A hope filled him for something exciting to happen. _Maybe get a few friends through the process?_ he thought.

**--**

The brown haired boy looked out the window of his house in awe of what he was seeing. "Oni-san! Let me play the game!" shouted his younger brother. The boy ignored his younger brother until the nine lights disappear. "Come on, Oni-san! Let me play the game!" shouted his brother.

"Fine," said the brown haired boy, turning away from the window and setting up the Gamecube with a game. _Whatever higher power there is, _please_, let me get out of this boring life and do something amazing!!_ He thought.

**X-X-X**

**Well, that's chapter one of the beginning of a new fic. Updates for this will happen once every month because of my other projects and school and homework that's coming up.**

**Next update: August 7.**

**Translations:**

**Please note, I'll throw in a few Japanese words and suffixes and Italian sentences or words. Italian sentences may be wrong, since I don't know Italian. If anyone does know Italian, please feel free to correct me.**

"Oh! Il tiro ha il ruolo principale! Forse posso prendere il mio desiderio concesso!" **means something along the lines of** "Oh! Shooting stars! Maybe I can get my wish granted!" **in Italian.**

Oni-san **means** Big Brother **in Japanese**.

-sama **is a suffix used in terms of high respect for the other person**.


	2. Chapter 1: Hero's Fire: Agunimon!

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 1: Hero's Fire: Agunimon!**

It was an early afternoon at the school. Takuya sat in a tree bored out of his mind. Normally he'd play soccer but that had been made against the rules in the school because of so many people getting hurt. Several other outdoor games were also band: such as football, tag, and field hockey. The brown haired boy muttered to himself and then sighed. _I wish something would happen. I wish my destiny would just find me already and take me from this boring life_, he thought and then sighed again. Destiny had yet to meet him face to face and time only seemed to drag on for him. He dangled his legs out of the tree and dropped down, startling the boy that sat next to where he landed.

"Ah!" he shouted but turned to see the sixth grader and sighed out of relief. "Oh, Takuya, it's only you." Takuya looked at the brown haired and brown eyed fifth grader and smiled.

"Hey, Teruo, what's up?" he asked, offering a hand up.

Teruo took it and stood up. "Well, not much really . . ." he said trailing off mid-sentence and looked away. Takuya followed his gaze to see a Digital Monster Official in a light blue work suit and a hard hat. What he was wearing made him look more like a construction worker. On his belt he wore a walkie-talkie and a defractal-taser to ward off any hostile Digimon.

He walked over to them. "Have you seen a Bokomon and a Neemon?" asked the man. The two shook their heads. "Well, if you find them make sure to contact us. A Bokomon and Neemon pair is wanted and who ever does will get a fine reward."

"Why are they wanted?" asked Teruo.

"What's so important about a Bokomon and Neemon?" Takuya said as if the wanted add was a joke. "They're only a Rookie level yet the DMO can't even handle them?"

"They're wanted criminals," the DMO said. A call for back-up was heard from the walkie-talkie and the Official turned back to them before running off. "Criminals are criminals. Contact us if you find a pair of them," he said and ran off.

Takuya sighed. "Boring, boring, boring," Takuya said over and over. "Has the DMO really shrunk that low, though, having a reward for a Bokomon and Neemon?"

Teruo shrugged. "A warrant is only dealt to those who are extremely dangerous or important for them to be captured again," he reminded the sixth grader.

"Yeah, but still-," Takuya began but was cut off by the bell. It was now time for students to return to class after their lunch brake. The two boys rushed back to the school building and back to their classes. Takuya bade his younger friend goodbye as they went to their separate hallways.

All for the rest of his class, he fantasized about being some sort of hero so he could take down anyone that dared harm everyone.

"Kanbara," said the teacher. "What's your take on the news since you claim to be the hero?" Takuya didn't pay attention and kept daydreaming. Something flew at him and hit him on the head. Takuya fell out of his seat, more from the sudden jolt of being brought back to reality than the piece of chalk hitting his head.

"Huh?" he asked, he stood up and looked around as if he was still that hero and was waiting for the ambush.

Kitagawa-sensei, the teacher, cleared her throat and the rest of the class laughed. She brought them to order and began explaining what had recently happened. "At the ambassador meeting last night between the Human Ambassadors, Michi Harumi, and the Digimon Ambassadors, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, the meeting was attacked right in the middle. Several killed, including the ambassadors of the Digimons and Humans."

Takuya grew quiet. "Oh," he said. They continued the class, making memorial cards to those who had had family that died in the riot or were severely hurt during the meeting.

--

After school, Takuya began walking with his younger brother, Shinya. Shinya began babbling about the game he had beaten and then mentioned "Toxic Fire 2". Takuya stopped and spun around to glare at his brother. How the hell did his brother think he could get away with playing _his _game?! "Shinya! How many times have I told you not to mess with my stuff?" Takuya demanded. "Did you start over?"

Shinya stuck out his tongue. "You haven't played that game in weeks!" Shinya shouted back. "It was just lying around. Of course I started over because I had no clue what the heck to do next!"

Takuya gritted his teeth. There was only one save file on his game and only one memory card. Takuya had nearly beaten the game, taken the fire stone, and bath in glory like all the other times he had beaten his other video games and after winning a soccer match only to have it taken away by some annoying little brother who couldn't keep out of his stuff. "Damn it, Shinya!" he hollered with a crazed look in his eyes.

Shinya gasped as he began tearing down the side walk with his older brother in hot pursuit.

**--**

Bokomon sighed. "Where can we find the human for this Spirit?" he wondered aloud, as he pulled Neemon by the pants like a dog on a leash.

"Maybe we can wish on a star and he'll find us," Neemon suggested in his dopy voice. Bokomon let go of his the waist band, having it snap back onto Neemon's butt and having him shout. Bokomon ignored the moan from his companion and restated the question. "_How_ can we find the human for the Spirit?"

The two had been wondering for the entire day. Only to make their job worse, they had several meetings with strange men with tasers chasing them. Once they even ran into a group of younger children that chased after them, shouting stuff like, "I wanna have it", "Cute", or even "I wanna pull its ears". Bokomon didn't know which was worse: the guy with the taser or the group of children wanting a new stuffed animal.

Bokomon sighed. "Maybe the child isn't here."

**--**

Takuya had finally caught up with his brother in the park. All motivation was gone for him getting pay back, so now he was trying to find his brother so he wouldn't get a nagging from his mother when they got home for being late on top of scarring the crap out of his brother after getting pissed. "Shinya, come on out," Takuya called for his younger brother. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you though I'm still pissed that you erased my game _without_ my permission. Come out before I have to make you!" Takuya put his hands on his hips and looked around. His brother had always been good at hiding.

The leaves of the tree above him rustled. He looked up to see his little brother in a tree branch. "Shinya, finally-!" he began, but Shinya put a finger to his lip and motioned for his older brother to follow him. Takuya didn't want to play any games and wanted to get back home before his mother was livid but he followed his younger brother anyway. He climbed up the tree quietly. Takuya looked in between the leaves to see a Cerberumon blasting green fire at the trees, scarring and scorching the humans and Digimon in the park. "Where is the Spirit?" he demanded. When no one answered, he spat green flames that started the grass and trees on fire. Humans shrieked and ran for cover. Any Digimon brave enough to stay tried to put out the fires before they spread to the other trees.

This was what Takuya would fantasize about but unlike his daydreams during class, he couldn't do anything. He loathed leaving but he _had _to get his brother home. Takuya pulled on his brother's arm. "Let's go, Shinya," hissed Takuya.

"Okay, Nii-san," Shinya answered and they began inching their way back over the branch when- _Snap!_ Shinya screamed for his brother. Takuya looked down to see his brother land hard on the ground. A second scream came after Shinya hit the ground. Takuya climbed to a lower branch and jumped from it and circled the tree to his brother. He helped him sit up.

"Shinya, you okay?" Takuya asked frantically.

Shinya shook his head as tears trickled down his face that was bright red. "M-my hand hurts," he replied.

"Let me-," Takuya began helping his brother to his feet, being careful not to grab the arm that Shinya cradled to his chest; Shinya had probably fallen on and broke his wrist. A snarl stopped them both. Takuya slowly turned to see Cerberumon standing a few feet behind him.

"Where do you think your going?" growled the black demon dog.

--

_Maybe the human isn't here?_ Bokomon thought as he continued walking and pulling Neemon so he wouldn't go off on his own. _Maybe the human is in a different city?_ Suddenly, Bokomon felt something warm against his skin from inside the pink belt. "Hm?" It quickly became way too hot for Bokomon to handle the next second and it started to burn his skin. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Bokomon cried jumping from foot to foot trying to reach for the orb and get it away from his skin but it was way too hot for him to grab onto.

The orb began floating away from his body but the belt kept hold of it, stretching out in front of Bokomon. Then, it began to zoom off, pulling Bokomon and Neemon with it.

--

Takuya managed to get Shinya to run for cover and get help as he distracted Ceberumon. Ceberumon had landed on top of him, trying to bit the human's head but a long stick was crammed between the demon dog's jaws. Takuya tried his best to keep Ceberumon's head as far away from his as possible, but he was losing that battle. He could feel the hot and rotten smelling breath that spewed from the Digimon's nostrils and partially open mouth.

Ceberumon bit down harder on the stick and tossed his head and letting go of it, and sending the boy flying a few yards and landing hard on the grassy ground. "Hellfire!" Ceberumon released a green blaze towards Takuya, who rolled out of the way but still managed to get burns on his arms.

Ceberumon jumped at the boy and landed a few feet away from him and unleashed a green Hellfire. Takuya ducked to avoid the flames but he could still feel the blistering heat from them. His arms hurt like hell from his burns but he did his best to ignore them.

Ceberumon jumped in front of him. "I'm quite amazed you made it this long," he growled. He began readying a blistering fire. Takuya couldn't move and buried his head in the grass. _Where are they?_ he wondered. His life flashed before him and angry tears flowed from his eyes into the dirt. So much he wanted to do; so much he wanted to say. Was this the end of the road? Was destiny going to snuff him out before he can do anything?

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried two voices. Ceberumon looked up in curiosity and the next thing he knew- _Bam!_ Ceberumon was sent flying as two small Digimon crashed into him at high speeds. He coughed up green fire as he sailed through the air and landed several yards away into a several trees and bushes. The green flames turned red and danced around the human.

Takuya dared a peek to see what was going on and saw a red orb floating above him. "Wha-?" he asked. He saw a strange mental image of a tall Digimon with long and wild blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing red and black armor. The tall Digimon smiled down at him and disappeared. The orb turned into a small figure that had the upper torso armor of the Digimon that had appeared in front of him. It seemed to call out to Takuya for him to take it.

Ceberumon looked to see what he was looking for. "The Spirit," he said with satisfaction. He jumped towards it to take it but red flames flew up and blocked his way.

Bokomon looked towards the human and the Spirit. "The Chosen!" cried Bokomon happily. "The Human! We found the Human!"

Ceberumon growled and tried to jump through the flame wall. Normally, when jumping through flames, Ceberumon wouldn't get hurt by the fire but there was something special about this fire as it burned right through his exoskeleton and burned him. He cried out in anguish and leaped from the flame wall. "How can I get hurt by flames?" he cried.

Despite the heat that he should have felt, Takuya hadn't combusted into flames. _How?_ He stood up and faced the figure. His eyes widened as he heard something ringing from his pocket. Takuya pulled out his cell phone and watched it turn into an odd looking device that was black with a red grip with white buttons. "Take it," said a fuzzy female voice from his device. "Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner."

Takuya looked up at the "Spirit" with wide eyes and then put on a determined look. This was destinies call. He pointed the D-Scanner at the figure and it was sucked into it. A red symbol appeared on the on the screen. "Spirit Evolution!" he shouted the words that came to his mind. In an instant he was covered by a data cocoon and hot flames surrounded him. He broke out of the cocoon and the flame wall that had surrounded him disappeared. Takuya was no longer human, from what he could tell, he was that Digimon he had seen earlier.

"Who's that?" shouted Ceberumon.

"I'm Agunimon!" shouted the new figure.

"We're saved! Saved!" shouted Bokomon.

"We are?" wondered Bokomon. _Snap._

"No matter what form you take, a human is just a human!" cried Ceberumon, leaping into the air and flying over Agunimon and blasted green flames at him. Agunimon did a cartwheel to get out of the way. Ceberumon spat more green flames and Agunimon jumped out of the way and the dog demon landed where he had been. Agunimon landed in a nearby tree and jumped towards Ceberumon.

The dog skulls on Ceberumon's front legs looked up and began glowing black. Huge holes began opening on the ground leading to a dark void like area. Agunimon got lucky and landed where a hole hadn't appeared yet and bounced back into the air. He didn't get so lucky the next time. As he bounced back into the air, Ceberumon leaped and crashed into Agunimon. The two hurtled into an open hole. "Welcome to my turf," he snarled as the holes closed and it became totally black.

Agunimon looked around wildly, blinded by the lack of light to help him see. "Show yourself, you coward!" he demanded. He was greeted by slashes. The armor protected him from most of the damage but he could still feel the pain. He anticipated the next slash and caught a large paw that he knew belonged to his attacker. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh, really? Hellfire!" Agunimon felt the heat of the attack but to his astonishment, it wasn't as hot as before.

"Two can play at this game!" Agunimon let go of his opponent and began spinning around. Fire spun around him from the back of his hands. Ceberumon cried from the blistering heat that he felt through his exoskeleton. The flames extinguished themselves and Agunimon did a round house kick to Ceberumon's stomach.

The black dog howled out in pain and became nothing more than a silhouette with a ring of data orbiting it like a ring around a planet. The glow of it gave off was enough to somewhat see in the dark area. Agunimon summoned his D-Scanner. "Never mess with fire, or you're bound to get burned! Fractal Code, Scan." Agunimon scanned the data ring and it disappeared. The silhouette disappeared and in its place was a DigiTama.

The Dark Area faded back into the park. Agunimon was wrapped in a data cocoon and turned back into an exhausted Takuya.

Several humans rushed over to the boy as did Shinya. "Ni-san!" shouted his brother, still cradling his arm against his body. "Ni-san, are you alright?"

Takuya looked up at his younger brother. He nodded. "Just felt like I had the wind knocked out of me," he replied. Takuya looked around. Since the time he had gone under and fought in the dark area, fire fighters had came into the park and were drenching the fire, leaving charred wood and the smell of smoke heavy in the air. He struggled to stand up, still weak from the toll of becoming Agunimon. "Wait, how the hell was I able to do that?"

"I don't know," Shinya replied. "but that was cool! Do you think you can do it again?"

"You are a Digidestined," replied a voice. Takuya and Shinya looked behind them to see a Bokomon and Neemon walk over to them.

"Digi-wha?"

"Digidestined. You were chosen by the Spirit of Fire to save the world," continued the Bokomon, stopping right in front of Takuya. "You and five others have been chosen as the world guardians along with the Spirits."

"Spirits? Chosen?" asked Takuya, giving him a puzzled look.

"Cool!" shouted Shinya punching his arms into the air and then brought his wrist back to his stomach and flinched in pain.

Takuya pulled his younger brother up by the arm. "I think you can talk about this once we get Shinya back home," Takuya said to the two Digimon. "We can talk when Shinya's at the hospital and I'm stuck doing some chores."

Shinya made an innocent smile. They all began walking back to his house.

--

Takuya got a stern talking to and was forced to stay home since he and Shinya missed dinner. Shinya was taken to the hospital after his mother bandaged his burned arms. His burns didn't turn out too badly; only first-degree but it still did hurt if he put pressure on it.

Takuya took some leftovers after he did the dishes. He opened the door and snuck Neemon and Bokomon into the apartment and into his room. Takuya sat in the chair and heaved a sigh as he dug into the food.

"I'm starving!" complained Neemon.

"Do you think we can have some food? Me and my idiot of a companion" – Bokomon nudged his head in the direction of Neemon who was picking his nose. – "have been traveling all day and haven't had any food for a while."

Takuya handed them one of the plates that he had taken in with him since he worked up an appetite after the evolution. Bokomon and Neemon began eating.

"So, what's a Spirit?" asked Takuya before taking another bite.

"Well." Bokomon swallowed his mouthful of food. "A Spirit is a- well, how should I put it? It's rather difficult to explain." Takuya indicated for him to go on. "Well, to put it bluntly, a Spirit is what was left of the Ancient Warriors."

"Ah, I remember hearing that story," Takuya said and smiled at the memory of hearing it as a kindergartner. "The Legendary Warriors defeated the mad Lucemon and stuff. Go on."

Bokomon looked rather annoyed since he wasn't able to tell about the legend. He got over it and continued. "There are twenty Spirits and two for each element: fire, wind, light, water, metal, earth, lightning, darkness, ice, and wood. One Spirit is known as a Human Spirit, quite powerful as you can tell, and the Beast Spirit, loads more powerful than a Human Spirit."

"On my- our- way here, we lost most of the Spirits that haven't yet fallen into Maledimon's grasp, except for yours I managed to get before it floated away," Bokomon explained.

Takuya was lost. "Maledimon? Other Spirits? Beast Spirit? How about you start from the beginning."

That's what Bokomon did, explaining about who Maledimon was, the fall of Seraphimon and Cherubimon, their chase through the night, Ophanimon's sacrifice, and the long search for the Chosen for the Human Spirit of Fire. "And then we met you," he concluded.

"Man," was all Takuya could say in disbelief. "So there are how many more Spirits out there? Nine?" Bokomon nodded. Takuya thought for a minute and his mind flashed back to the night before with the nine jets of light racing across the sky. "Could that have been . . . the Spirits?" he wondered aloud.

Bokomon and Neemon looked up at Takuya as they wolfed down the rest of their food. "So how many are there left?" he asked. "How many other Chosen?"

"Well, assuming that the other humans find them first, four others," Bokomon answered.

"You mean that Maledimon is after them as well?"

"Of course! You're not an idiot like Neemon, are you?!" shouted Bokomon. Takuya frowned, annoyed.

He suddenly felt a jolt of energy tear across from somewhere. Takuya looked around wildly, keeping his D-Scanner prepared. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

Bokomon looked at him in question. "You probably felt the energy as another person found their Spirit and evolved," said the small Digimon.

A few seconds later, Takuya was overwhelmed as three more jolts of electricity passed over him. "Holy crap! That was insane," Takuya nearly shouted as his heart raced. He sat down and breathed shallow breaths from the insane rush.

"Everyone probably found their Spirit by now," Bokomon said. "That's quite amazing that they all found them in about an hour's time."

"We have to find them," Takuya grabbed his hat and goggles and nearly ran out the door before Bokomon stopped him.

"Ophanimon-sama will call them when the time is right," he said. Takuya wanted to go out but gave up as Bokomon reasoned with him.

"Fine," he said in stubborn defeat and sat down on his bed. Takuya fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress and pillow but soon woke up. He couldn't fall back asleep because of the rush he had earlier. _I wonder what_ _the others are like, _he thought.

**X-X-X**

**Ha! Chapter 1 is done! The ENTIRE fight that Takuya had with Ceberumon was mainly based on the episode where they fight.**

**DigiTama is a DigiEgg. D-Scanner is a D-tector. Sensei means teacher and is used as an honorific for people who teacher you. And, yeah.**

**EDIT: I had decided to rewrite some parts of the story to match and add a bit more and take out some parts that aren't going needed. Sorry about that everyone. The teacher's name came from one of the characters from the **_**Tamers**_** season (I think she was the teacher). Anyway, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hikari no Seizui: Lobomon!

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 2: Hikari no Seizui: Lobomon!**

It was getting only later. The lone boy with dark hair looked out at the street in front of him. School was still going on but missing one class near the end of the day wouldn't hurt. His father would have a field day once he had heard that his prize of a son had skipped _one_ class but Koji Minamoto didn't care. He put on his bandana and put it on as cars passed in the street below and his mind wandered to the spectacular event he had witnessed last night. There had been nine stars of red, blue, pink, yellow, and green but he had wondered why there was only one red and two of the others? Koji pushed it from his mind. _It doesn't matter_, he thought. _It has nothing to do with me anyway._

Koji checked his watch. It was drawing near three-thirty. In about ten minutes, he'd have to leave for kendo practice. Why not skip that as well? It'd cause more of an uproar and maybe get his point across that he didn't really like the way of life he had since his father got the new job and remarried that Satomi woman.

At that thought, Koji pulled out the picture of his biological mother and stared down at it. Had she been as nice as his father told him? When he was barely a year old, his mother had died. His father rarely talked about her. As a child, Koji had tried to ask more about his mother but his father would grow quiet and for some odd reason glare at his son. "Quite chasing the past," he told his son sternly. "You're mother's dead. Satomi is now apart of the family. I know you want to know more about her but try to get to know Satomi."

The bell that signaled the dismissal of school brought him back to reality. He ducked down as kids boarded the bus. He put the picture of his mother away and when he was sure that the buses were all gone, he stood up and walked into the abandoned house and on to the side walk. Koji began walking towards the park so he could waste some time and get some homework done.

After a few blocks, he turned around. Koji was sure he felt that he was being followed. He scanned the busy sidewalk as people walked past him. When he saw no one, the dark haired boy continued on his way. Still the feeling of being followed didn't stop but he ignored it until he came to the park. Finally he could bear it no longer and spun around, demanding, "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

No one was there but he could make out an arm from behind the tree that was a good few yards behind him. "Who are you? I know you're hiding behind the tree," he said.

The arm disappeared and reappeared before a boy his exact age and height came out of the shadows into the sunlight. He wore a maroon long sleeve shirt under a teal vest, white slacks, and a blue baseball cap that shadowed his face. "Well?" Koji demanded again after the boy wouldn't answer. The boy looked up. Koji flinched. How could this kid look almost _exactly _like him? The same dark hair and same dark blue eyes with some differences but it was as if . . .

Koji glared at the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy paused for a minute. "K-Koichi," he answered. He seemed nervous and slightly shaky. "I-I can't believe . . . I'm finally meeting you," he continued.

Koji gave him an odd look. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked, backing away a few steps. _This kid better not be crazy,_ he thought.

"Don't you know me?" he asked, confused. "Don't you know about your brother?"

Koji's look turned from annoyed to pissed. "I don't have a brother!" he hissed before turning around and continuing walking. _This kid is crazy_, Koji thought.

"W-wait!" shouted the boy named Koichi. Koji felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Koji grabbed the wrist of the boy's hand and flipped him over his own body. Koichi thudded against the ground and coughed for breath.

Koji stood over him and glared down at him. "I don't know who you are but you have no right to demand about my family," he said and then walking off again, leaving the boy.

Koji continued walking and eventually came to a clearing. He saw a picnic table that wasn't in use and went over to claim it when something bumped into his foot. Koji looked down to see a Pagumon. "Do you have chocolate?" it greedily asked, licking its lips. A small swarm of Pagumon was off to the left and were as well licking their lips, hoping to get some food.

"Buzz off," Koji said and continued walking towards the table. The Pagumon watched as he left and continued on their way. Koji brought out his homework and began working on it.

**--**

After about twenty minutes, he heard a cry for help. Koji looked up to see some kids run into the clearing and was being chased by the Pagumon he had seen earlier. Koji then noticed that the boy he had seen earlier was among the small crowd of kids.

Koji stood up and the Pagumon noticed him. The boy's eyes widened as the Pagumon dashed towards him. He jumped back as the Pagumon landed where he had been. He backed up a few more steps and picked up a long fallen stick. The Pagumon recollected themselves and flew at the boy, who swung the stick and made them scatter. They came back for another round but he only swung it again to cut off their attack.

He tried to use it to pole-vaulted himself over them but he landed on a Pagumon. The others flew at him again and he shouldered it and spun around, knocking each of them on the head which only managed to piss them off even more and they flew at him. He ran through them, twirling and whacking at the Pagumon with it the make-shift weapon.

The small In-training Digimon took the chance the showed itself and dog piled Koji, who only smirked in response. They weren't all too heavy and Koji knocked them off by spinning around. The Pagumon flew off and crashed into trees and the ground.

"Whoa," said some of the kids in surprise.

"Awesome!" shouted the others.

Koji smirked again and tossed the long stick aside and walked back towards the table with a prideful stride. "Look out!" shouted a boy who rushed over to him and knocked him out of the way as an acid sludge flew towards him. The two boys crashed into the ground a few feet away where the acid landed and melted into the ground.

Koji pushed off the boy who had pushed him out of the way. "Are you okay?" asked the boy. It was Koichi.

"What the hell happened?" Koji asked but the answer soon came to him as a Raremon fired an Acid Sludge attack. Some of the Pagumon had evolved into a Raremon that was giving off a foul stench. The two scrambled out of the way and raced to the others, who had ran out of the clearing.

"GO!" he ordered Koichi. He nodded and ran after the others but green acid flew over their heads and into the middle of a tree. Koichi backed up and ran out of the way of the falling tree.

"Got you," said Raremon from right behind them. The foul smell was nearly suffocating now. Koji and Koichi covered his mouth and nose so not to breath it in and his eyes watered and stung. Raremon knocked them away and Koji crashed into the ground on the other side of the clearing and nearly falling into a hole. Next to him, he saw Koichi crash into a tree and fall to the ground.

"Hey! You okay?" Koji asked the boy but he didn't answer. Koji pushed himself up and ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive but he needed help. Koji hoisted him up onto his feet and began quietly walking towards the forest line but he was cut off by what there was left of the Pagumon. "Get out of the way," he hissed in a low voice.

The Pagumon just grinned and began to inch forwards. "Revenge," they all murmured like a hypnotized pack of zombies. Koji backed up slowly. Koji's foot lost its ground and he nearly fell into a hole. Koji looked down at it and frowned. If he had taken a step back he would have been done for.

Raremon noticed the cornered human and fired cried, "Get them!" The Pagumon jumped at the boys. Koji dodged one but the weight of carrying the other boy only slowed him down and allowed the next Pagumon to crash into him and knock the two into the hole.

Koji kept a firm grip on the unconscious Koichi and tried to frantically grab for a root or something to stop their decent down the hole but he couldn't latch onto anything. _Was this the end for me?_ he thought fearfully. Suddenly something stopped them from falling. Koji waved his hand under him but felt no ground. "Am I already dead?" he wondered aloud.

Light filled the hole from above and Koji covered his eyes from the sudden change in light source. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Koji looked down to see that the ground was only a few feet below him. He still held Koichi and put him down on the ground gently. He looked up and guessed there was about half a mile between him and the surface. He began trying to find a way up but found he couldn't.

He then looked around to see a strange light blue orb floating not too far away from him. _What is that?_ A transparent figure appeared in front of the blue orb. The tall figure had short blonde hair, red eyes, and silver and blue armor and scarf. The Digimon figure nodded down at him and disappeared. A ringing from his pocket caught his attention. He picked his cell phone from his pocket and watched as it turned into a weird device that was white with a blue grip and pale blue buttons. "What is this?" he demanded out loud.

"Take it," said a fuzzy female voice from his device. "Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner and become a Digidestined for it is your destiny." Destiny? Digidestined? D-Scanner? Spirit? Koji looked up at the orb and watched it turn into a small figure that had the upper torso armor like the image of the Digimon he had seen. Koji brought up the "D-Scanner" that he had and aimed it towards the small figure. The small figure disappeared into his device and he shouted "Spirit Evolution" as if on instinct. In seconds, Koji was covered in a data cocoon and it vanished only a second later, revealing the tall Digimon.

The new Digimon grabbed the unconscious boy and jumped upwards to the surface. To Koji's surprise, he was much more powerful in jumping upwards then he was as a human. He landed on the ground. He saw Raremon and the Pagumon laughing at what they thought was their victory but stopped quickly when a Pagumon announced that a new foe had appeared.

"Who are you?!" demanded the small group.

"Lobomon!" announced the new Digimon. "And I'm taking you down!"

"Really?" asked Raremon cockily. "Acid Sludge!"

Lobomon jumped nimbly away and placed the boy on the table where Koji's stuff had been before leaping back into battle. More sludge flew at him but Lobomon pulled out his laser swords and used them to slash the acid away. Lobomon jumped up into the air and landed on Raremon's head, digging the blade into its head. Raremon cried out in pain. Lobomon jumped away as the sludge monster turned into a silhouette with a ring of data surrounding it. "May the Light purify your dark heart!" he declared, summoning his D-Scanner. "Fractal Code, Scan!" He scanned the data ring and the silhouette turned into a DigiTama and flew off.

Koji collapsed to the ground as he turned back into his human self. He gasped for breath. Koji grabbed his D-Scanner and glared at the screen. "What the hell is this about?" he demanded, hoping that the woman who had told him what to do to reply. There was no answer. Koji stood up and walked over to the boy and grabbed his stuff.

Koji began walking away but stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look back at the boy that had saved him. Koji thought for a minute to just leave him but it would be better to bring him to the hospital since the boy did save his life. He walked back to the boy and supported him as he walked him to the street. "Hey!" he shouted for a cab. Koji paid the taxi driver and asked him to take Koichi to the hospital. The taxi driver nodded and drove off.

Koji began walking home, knowing how much trouble he would have gotten into. He opened the door to see his father waiting for him. "Koji," his father said in an angry voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out," Koji replied nonchalantly, walking past his father but he stood in his way.

"You skipped school _and_ kendo," his father said, raising his voice.

At that moment, Koji's stepmother, Satomi, walked into the room. "Koji, are you alright?" she asked. Koji looked back at her annoyed. "I heard that there were several attacks in the city done by rampaging Digimon," she continued in a worried voice. "A lot of people were hospitalized from the attacks. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," he replied in a hard voice. "Just leave me alone!" He pushed past his father and went up into his room and shut the door behind him. Koji lay on his bed and pulled out his D-Scanner and squinted at it. He began pressing the buttons, maybe to contact the woman that had told him to take the Spirit- if that was what it was.

His mind flashed back to the night before again. Was this Spirit connected to the lights he had seen last night? If so, there must have been more out there. Then his mind flashed forwards to the boy named Koichi. _"Don't you know me? Don't you know about your brother?"_

"What the hell did he mean by that?" he wondered aloud, continuing his habit of thinking aloud. When nothing came to him, he sighed. Koji walked over to the picture frame and had it spin around to show his dead mother. Koji sighed as he took off his bandana and rested his head on the desk.

He heard his door open. Koji turned to see his father looking at him. "What is it?" the boy demanded.

"Your mother's picture, huh?" asked Koji's father walking over and looking at the picture the boy was looking at. "I haven't seen it for a while."

Koji didn't answer. "What do you want?" he demanded again.

"I just want you weren't so rude to Satomi," he answered. "It's been three years since I married her yet you still are cold to her. Why? I know she'd be no mother but at least treat her like she's part of the family."

Koji ignored him. After a few minutes, Kousei got up and began to leave his son's room until Koji spoke up. "Father," he began. "Did I ever have a brother? A kid that looked just like me asked what I knew about my brother but I don't have one. Is there a possible way-?"

Kousei shook his head. "There would be no way that you could have a brother. Your mother died before your first birthday," his father reminded him. "Can't you just quit trying to beat a dead horse?" Koji didn't answer, so his father left the room and shut the door behind him.

Koji looked back at the picture. The kid looked so much like his mother- and him. _Father's hiding something from me_, he thought. Tomorrow was a late start for his school and his father and stepmother had to work for part of the day. Maybe the baby book had the truth?

**X-X-X**

**Okay, maybe this wasn't as long as the other one. The next few chapters may be as short or longer than this chapter but definitely not as long as Takuya's introduction chapter. Koji's chapter is based on the second episode and the memory that we saw in the episode where Duskmon did the memory scan. Um . . . what else? Oh! A translation of the title of the chapter should mean "Essence of Light".**

**Whee! 8D Koji meets Koichi earlier than in the real story. Will Koji figure out his link between him and Koichi? Well, you'll have to wait about four more chapters since we still have to meet Tommy, JP, and Zoe.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mrożone śniegu: Kumamon!

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 3: Mro****ż****one ****ś****niegu: Kumamon!**

The small brown haired boy walked home with his big orange hat tipped over his face, hoping not to get ambushed by the neighborhood's bullies. He walked slowly down the street to the last corner. Fortunately, Tomoki "Tommy" Himi wasn't noticed yet. He was only a few yards from his street when he heard a voice call his name menacingly.

Tommy froze on spot. Even though instinct told him to run, he turned to see the fifth graders Katsuharu and Teppei. Tommy said a nervous hi as the two approached with big evil grins. "Where ya going, Tomoki?" asked Teppei.

"Home," replied Tommy quietly. "I should get home."

"Are you just a mama's boy, Himi?" asked Katsuharu as he grabbed Tommy roughly by the shirt collar. "Don't you want to prove yourself?" Katsuharu started pulling Tommy towards the abandoned house down the street in the opposite direction where he lived. Tommy tried his best to break free of his grasp but couldn't get away.

The three ended up at the old abandoned two story house. The brown house was covered over with vines because of its vacancy. The windows were boarded up and the garden was over run by weeds and more vines. It was supposed to be torn down and replaced with a new house but the contractors never did get around to it since things would disappear. The kids always thought it was haunted and would do dares and show that they weren't scared by entering the house during Halloween. The door had been boarded up but neighborhood gangs had used the space for a short time only to get chased out by the 'ghost'. "Hey, Tomoki, ready to see if there are ghosts in here?" asked Teppei in a cruel voice. He opened the door and Katsuharu backed Tommy up the stairs.

"N-no! P-please!" Tommy pleaded but Katsuharu ignored him and shoved him through the doorway. Tommy landed on the ground and looked at the older kids in fear. Katsuharu pulled out a flashlight and rolled it across the floor.

"Have fun," Teppei said as he slammed the door.

Tommy shivered in the darkness as he screamed for help. No one came. Fear coursed through him. Tommy had always been afraid of ghosts, zombies, or things that rose from the dead. The darkness only added to the effect. Tears formed in the young boy's eyes and he began to wail.

Tommy then heard a crash from up above him and someone swear. Tommy grew quiet and fumbled with the flashlight. He turned it on and skimmed the beam of light across the room. "H-hello?" he asked shakily.

"Ah! Bright light!" screeched a ghost.

"A ghost!" Tommy screamed.

"A human!" the ghost screamed in return. The ghost turned around and began quickly gliding towards a wall as if he was running away in fear. It didn't take into consideration that he might not have been able to go through the wall and crashed into it.

Tommy sat there paralyzed for several minutes until a new voice from the outside startled him.

"Run, Teppei!" shouted a Katsuharu from outside. Tommy looked towards the door and saw it rattle open and Teppei rush through it. Katsuharu was close behind him as well as a brown haired six grader that Tommy automatically recognized as Hayato. Hayato turned his cold brown eyes upon his retreating prey. Tommy shivered. Hayato was known for being an awful and distant person who'd beat up anyone who dared to stick up to him. Even the kids who were older than Hayato steered clear of him.

Tommy saw Katsuharu run over to him and pulled him roughly by the shoulder. "Run," he commanded the younger kid. "Go with Teppei."

"What?" Teppei complained. "I'm not leaving you alone!" Katsuharu shot a glance at him and Teppei shut up. The boy grabbed Tommy by the arm. The two ran up the stairs as Katsuharu stayed behind. The two continued up the stairs and into the room.

Teppei snatched the flashlight from Tommy's hands and turned it on and scanned the room. "What are you looking for?" asked Tommy, still nervous. He had never seen Katsuharu protect him or Teppei so angry.

"Something to use to knock that damn kid out!" hissed Teppei. He turned to Tommy. "Help, Himi!" Tommy flinched and nodded and began looking around. A moaning from the corner caught his attention. Tommy froze again. "S-something's in the corner," he stuttered.

Teppei rolled his eyes as he put the light from the flashlight on the corner. "There's nothing-!" he began but stopped when a ghost appeared in the corner. The two screamed and the ghost screamed in return. Teppei was the first to stop and glare at the ghost. "That's not a ghost: it's just a Bakemon," he snorted. "This place isn't really haunted by ghosts but by ghost Digimon."

"Humans? What are humans doing here?" the Bakemon demanded in a quavering voice. "Humans aren't allowed in here."

"Why not?" demanded Teppei.

Bakemon looked around. "How many more of you are there?" The Bakemon turned towards them and growled darkly, "GET OUT." Teppei just ignored him but Tommy was about ready to run down the stairs. Teppei continued looking for something but then several more Bakemon appeared out of no where and surrounded them.

"Get out," they growled darkly. A cry from below caught their attention. Teppei took advantage of it and bashed the Bakemon out of the way and ran towards the stairs. Tommy tired to follow but a second Bakemon flew into his path and Tommy froze into place.

Tommy fell backwards onto the floor and scrambled up as a Bakemon extended a decaying hand from underneath it. Tommy found himself surrounded against a wall. A second decaying claw appeared and grabbed him and threw him into a thin wall. Tommy crashed right through it and skidded across the floor. Instinct and fear drove him to the wall but as he stood he only found himself sliding on the floor that was covered in ice.

He began wishing he wasn't so cowardly or so fearful and could protect himself somehow but now it was no difference. A Bakemon appeared in front of him and did an uppercut. Tommy landed a few feet away. A few more gathered and began filing into the room but a _bang_ caught his attention.

The Bakemon looked back to see one of their comrades disappear while clutching its head. Tommy looked behind them to see Katsuharu, with bruises and black eyes, holding the large flashlight and a large wood plank. The Bakemon dashed at the two boys stood their ground and began whacking wildly away but found themselves quickly over powered.

A Bakemon grabbed for them with their decaying hands. Tommy just stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. _I can't do anything to help them,_ he thought. _I'll just be overpowered and everything. I WISH I WASN'T SUCH A COWARD!_

As if heaven had granted his wish, he could hear the sound of breaking ice. He looked towards the middle of the room to see a beam of cold energy burst from the floor. An ice casing surrounded Tommy. The Bakemon and the human shivered from the sudden change of temperature but Tommy, from inside of the ice cocoon, felt warm.

He looked around himself in wonder. Tommy didn't take into consideration that the temperature had quickly dropped around him. Soon his eyes fell on a green orb that was floating only a few feet away from him. He stared at it curiously. Suddenly, a mental image of a white humanoid bear that was just as tall as him wearing a green head band, boots, and a holster holding a large gun. The Digimon gave him a big grin before disappearing.

Tommy's eyes were wide but a sudden high pitched ringing came from his pocket. He pulled out an ice blue device with a deep green grip and white buttons. "Huh? What's this thing?" Tommy asked in a whisper.

"Take it," said a fuzzy female voice from his device. "Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner and become a Digidestined for it is your destiny."

Tommy looked at it oddly. What were a D-Scanner and a Spirit? What about a Digidestined? Tommy began to think about it. _Maybe a Digidestined has something to do with a hero?_ He thought, thinking of his favorite series where the main characters could turn into super heroes with the use of an odd looking device. "Cool!" he shouted. He looked up at the orb again only to watch it melt and reveal a small figure looking just like the Digimon he had just seen.

Tommy held up his odd device that must've been the D-Scanner level with the odd figure which was sucked in towards the device. Tommy shouted "Spirit Evolution" as soon as the words revealed themselves in his mind. Within seconds, Tommy was covered in a data cocoon and turned into the small bear.

**--**

Katsuharu had been freezing and the Bakemon were trying to get though the ice wall but had no luck. _Run, _something in the back of his head shouted but Katsuharu didn't want to leave the young kid to die. He may be a bully who picked on kids but he wasn't about to let someone die. _But he's probably dead by now anyways_, he thought. _There's nothing I can do here?_

Katsuharu looked back at the ice wall and reluctantly began heading quietly over to the door. He had made it only a few feet until his saw several Bakemon appear in the doorway and turn to look at him. "Oh sh-!" He dropped as they fired several Necro Magic attacks.

The Soulmon shouted, "Energy Drain." A dark, thin haze surrounded the boy. Katsuharu could feel their energy being sapped from him. He tried to fight his way out of the haze but was too tired to move.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Several snowballs hit Soulmon. Soulmon's concentration was destroyed and it threw up its hands to protect it from the oncoming snowballs. A small bear ran over to them. "Hurry and get out of the way!" shouted the bear. Katsuharu nodded, surprised what he was seeing and crawled out of the way.

"Who are you?" demanded Soulmon.

"Kumamon!" he shouted before taking a deep breath and firing a cold chill of air. The Soulmon was frozen by the chilling wind and Kumamon jumped into the air and turned into an icicle while announcing "Frozen Tundra!"

The two collided and Kumamon jumped back and landed on the ground. The Soulmon turned into a silhouette with a ring of data surrounding it. Kumamon summoned his D-Scanner. "For the bullying you've done, I shall turn you back!" he declared. "Fractal Code, Scan!" Kumamon quickly scanned the data. The silhouette turned into a DigiTama and disappeared.

Kumamon turned back into an exhausted Tommy who fell to his butt. "W-what the hell was that?" asked Katsuharu. Tommy looked behind him and saw Katsuharu with bewildered look on his face. He walked over to the boy.

"How were you able to do that?" Katsuharu asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I-I don't know," he huffed. "I found it while in the ice."

Katsuharu gathered himself and gave Tommy a serious smile. "I guess you're not such a wimp, Tomoki," he said. "It's a good thing you found it and rescued me or I would've been . . . well." Katsuharu offered his hand.

Tommy smiled up at him and took it. He pulled up the boy. "Hey, wait, what happened to Hayato?" asked Tommy.

Katsuharu grinned. "Teppei would say that 'I took him out with the door'. Let's go.

The two walked towards Tommy's home. He waved and Tommy entered his house. His mom turned frantically towards the door. "Tomoki Himi! Where have you been?" she asked in a concerned voice. She rushed to him and noticed some bruises. "Oh my gosh! Did those kids do that again?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, it was some Bakemon," he explained and then became excited. "And I turned into a Digimon and took them out!"

Tommy could then hear his older brother laugh in a cruel voice. "Yeah, right," Yutaka said.

"Yutaka! Don't be so rude to your little brother!" she spat at him.

Yutaka came into the hall and frowned at her. "Mom, you can't just spoil him and believe everything that he says."

"It's true, Yutaka-ni-san!" Tommy shouted back. "It was awesome and-."

Yutaka rolled his eyes and walked past the hallway. Tommy watched as his big brother went. Mrs. Himi let out a long sigh and turned to her son. "Let's fix you up and have dinner," she said.

**--**

Tommy sat down on his bed. _Yutaka-ni-san doesn't understand_, he thought. He stared at his D-Scanner and grinned. "I wonder if anyone else is out there that can do it!"

**X-X-X**

**Damn. This is shorter than Koji's introduction chapter. Hmm . . . . Well, sorry for the late chapter. Been having **_**more **_**writer's block and the thing with laziness. Not really many things based on anything except the line that Katsuharu said that Teppei have said. "I took him out with the door." That's kinda taken from Jeff Dunham (Walter says it but refers to a woman instead of a guy). Tommy's chapter title should mean Frozen Snow. **

**EDIT: Yeah, I added more to Tommy's chapter. Katsuharu sees it instead of the both of them, thus creating some tension between the two friends and some relationship development between Tommy and the two boys in their own ways. **

**Um . . . Anyway, thanks xxShatteredSoulsxx, Twilight Phantom Dragon, and DigiBleach for reviewing. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Raffica di Vento: Kazemon!

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 4: Raffica di Vento: Kazemon!**

The blonde haired girl got ready to go. She quickly packed up her things into her backpack and began out the door. Izumi Orimoto just wanted to get home quickly. The day had been long and boring and the teachers loved to pile on homework for some odd reason.

Suddenly, a girl with a smug face stopped right in front of her, blocking her path towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked the girl.

Zoe turned her head away and pretended that she couldn't understand her. "Oh, being smart are we, Italian girl?" she asked, irritated. "Why don't you go back to Italy, foreigner? I'm sure that the weirdoes want their freak back."

Zoe shoved passed her. She did want to go back but she couldn't. Being new to Japan put her at a disadvantage with everyone else. Zoe could speak Japanese, no problem, since she lived here for the first nine years of her life but she moved to Italy three years ago. It had been so much easier there. Zoe had a whole bunch of friends but the opportunity showed itself and her father jumped at the chance and moved back to Japan. Now, everything seemed so alien to her.

Wrapped in her thoughts, Zoe didn't notice that she was heading into a girl that was walking slower than she was. Zoe bumped into her and was snapped back into reality. "Hey," said the girl. She turned to face her. "Oh, it was just you."

"Siamo spiacenti," Zoe said to the brown haired girl named Chaiki. She walked past her before Chaiki could say anything back. Chaiki watched her go and frowned.

**--**

She was finally made it to her house. Since it was a nice day, she decided to work on her homework outside in the yard. She poked the side of her head with the pencil as she thought of the math formula that she needed for her homework.

_What was it?_ she thought. Zoë's strong point was never math. She kept working but finally gave up until her father came home. Zoe opened her backpack and began shifting through it to find her language homework when her cell phone fell out of her backpack.

She looked down at it and picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket. She quickly finished her homework but left math for later. She checked her phone for the time. It would be a long time until either of her parents got home so she went inside and put her backpack away and went out for a walk to explore the area. Zoe had only lived her for a month so everything still was new to her though she could get around.

Zoe walked past several houses. To her surprise, she saw Chaiki walking out of one of the houses. She seemed to see her and became nervous. Zoe gave her a nod and continued on her way.

After a few minutes, she heard a "Hey, wait up" from behind her. Zoe turned to see Chaiki catching up to her. "Uh . . ." Chaiki seemed hesitant to say anything. "How's your stay here?" she asked.

Zoe shrugged with a straight face and said, "It's alright." Despite Zoë's outward appearance, she was curious on _why_ Chaiki was making contact with her after a month after she entered their class.

Chaiki frowned. "Really? Even with Chiyoko isolating you?" she persisted.

Zoe gave her a look and looked down. "I don't really mind being alone _sometimes_," Zoe responded. She looked up at Chaiki and gave her a hard look. "Why are you trying to become friends after a month of being in the same class?"

Chaiki looked away guiltily. Zoe got the message and frowned. "Then why are you trying now?"

"Because it really isn't right," Chaiki answered. "Besides, Chiyoko doesn't live in this neighborhood."

A small smile spread across Zoë's face. "So, where are you going?" asked Chaiki.

"Around," Zoe said. She shook her head. "I just wanted to explore the area."

"You've lived her a month and didn't look around?" Chaiki laughed. Zoe laughed embarrassedly and shook her head. Chaiki volunteered to show Zoe around the neighborhood.

--

Chaiki pointed the way to different areas of the neighborhood. After awhile, the two decided to stop at a café ran by some Floramon and get something to eat. "These guys make the best soup around," Chaiki said. The café was a decent size with warm colors and flowers in the windows and in the grass around the café itself.

Zoe grinned and ate some of the soup. "Molto bono!" she exclaimed after the first bite. Chaiki and Floramon looked up at her curiously. The blonde quickly repeated what she said in Japanese.

"How's it made?" Zoe asked after her first bowl was done.

Chaiki flinched and shook her head in warning. "It's one of those things you don't want to know," she said. Zoe took the look on her face and nodded nervously.

"N-never mind."

The bell attached to the door jingled, signaling that more people were entering the café. "Welcome," greeted the Floramon to the new comers.

Chaiki looked behind Zoe and froze in horror. Zoe gave her a confused look and looked behind her to see three girls enter the café. Two of them had dark hair and dark brown eyes but the middle one had long brown hair and brown eyes. The pair of eyes fell on the two and a low moan from Zoe and Chaiki.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Chiyoko as she approached the two. "The Italian freak and Chaiki?" She glared down at Chaiki, whose gaze was down at her empty bowl. Zoe kept her gaze down as well. "What's this reject doing here? Don't you have some pasta to make? Let's get out of here."

Chaiki just sat there quietly. Zoe looked up. "You can leave if you want," she said quietly.

Chaiki looked up at Zoe and shook her head. There was a hard look in her eyes that took Zoe completely off guard. "Do you really want me to leave?" she asked.

Zoe shook her head slowly. "Then I'm staying," Chaiki continued. "It really isn't right. If my friend leave me, then they aren't really my friends, are they?"

Zoe eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in disbelief. Her astonished face slowly melted into one of gratitude. "Ringraziarla!! Thank you, Chaiki!" she repeated. Zoe couldn't believe it herself that this was happening.

They paid for their food despite the Floramon's request of eating it for free and began heading for the door. Suddenly, they were greeted by explosions and a flash of light. The Floramon rushed out to see what the commotion was about. Three Mushroommon landed in front of them. "Mushroommon, what are you doing here?" asked a frightened Floramon. "Why are you attacking our customers?"

"What's the point of prettying things up when you don't get a whole bunch of customers?" asked a Mushroommon.

"There's no point," added another. "So we thought we'd-"

"-shut this place down," finished another. The three shouted "Destructive Mushroom Bomb" and threw mushroom shaped grenades at the area. Everyone ran for cover.

"Why do we deserve this?" asked a Floramon after the smoke cleared. "We all lived in peace."

"Until the humans came," said a Mushroommon. "When they began construction here, we decided to try and cope with them but now humans are nothing but scum."

A Mushroommon pointed a finger at them. "And those who associate with them deserve to be punished." They threw some more grenades that didn't explode in a flash of light but instead spread some sort of powder that rained down on them.

Chaiki and Zoe looked around in bewilderment as the Floramon began laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Zoe as if she missed some sort of secret joke.

"It's the powder," replied Chaiki. "This place is attacked every so often by those guys. Their powder from their grenades for some odd reason sends them into a laughing frenzy."

"It only affects plant type Digimon, so you have nothing to worry about the powder from our Giggle Grenades," said a Mushroommon. The others laughed. "We'll destroy this place!"

The next thing they knew was the human blonde had trudged up to them and left a giant hand print on one of the Mushroommon. "What the hell was that for?" shouted one of the brothers.

"We didn't need that!" shouted the one that was smacked.

"No, you do need it," Zoe shouted angrily with her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be trying to do this."

"If you don't like us humans here, then just leave," Chaiki added.

The three Mushroommon glared at the two humans. "We don't need this from humans!" they shouted, standing up straight. They began throwing more grenades and everyone began running away.

Chaiki was behind them when a grenade exploded right in the middle of them. Chaiki was blown backwards with several Floramon and Zoe and other Floramon were blown forwards. Other Floramon that were caught in the middle of the blast turned into data that was scanned by Mushroommon.

Zoe turned to Chaiki and shouted, "Come on!" Chaiki helped up several Floramon and they began running but the grenades herded them away from the others. A grenade landed not too far behind them, making them fly face first into the dirt.

"Chaiki!" Zoe shouted. "Come on!" She ran forward to go and help her friend but a grenade made her trip from the blast.

She landed on the ground and looked up to see a Mushroommon laugh and say, "Sayonara, humans." They threw the mushroom shaped grenades at the two. Everything began to go slow motion as fear clenched her and she screamed. Was this how it was all going to end?

That's when a sudden burst of wind knocked the grenades off course. The wind whipped around them and slowly became stronger, picking up twigs and leafs. Zoe looked around bewildered on what was going on when a floating pink orb caught her attention. She may have been alarmed but what scared her even more was when a transparent figure appeared in front of it.

Zoe assumed it was a Digimon. She had a tall and slender humanoid appearance with long purple hair and was wearing a skimpy purple leotard with matching boots and loose gloves. Some sort of metallic ring covered her eyes and she had butterfly-like wings on her back. The figure extended a hand as if to help her up before disappearing. Zoe watched transfixed by what had just happened. Was this place known for ghosts?

A ringing from her pocket caught her off guard and brought her back to reality. She pulled out her cell phone and watched it turn into some sort of device that was a light purple with a pink grip and green buttons. Zoe looked at it even more confused than before. "What the-?"

A voice cut her in the middle of her sentence. "Take it," said a fuzzy female voice from the device. "Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner and become a Digidestined for it is your destiny."

"Spirit? D-Scanner? What?" she asked but the female voice didn't answer. She looked up and watched the orb alter in appearance. It became a figure that looked like the Digimon/ghost she had seen in a kneeling position with its hands folded as if in prayer. Zoe held up her device (or what she assumed was the D-Scanner) to the figure (that must've been the Spirit). The figure disappeared into her D-Scanner and Zoe shouted words that seemed to form in her mind.

"Spirit Evolution!" Zoe found herself surrounded in a cocoon of data and transform into the Digimon that she had seen.

--

Chaiki had taken advantage of the sudden wind wall that had surrounded Zoe and distracted the Mushroommon by helping evacuate the Floramon. Chaiki began looking for some sort of stick or pole that she could use to help beat away the Mushroommon to go and help Zoe.

She eventually found a decent size stick from several houses down and tried approaching one of the Mushroommon. She whacked one of them but immediately regretted it. The cry of their brother caught the other two Mushroommons' attention and began throwing grenades at her. All Chaiki could do was duck and cover.

Several more came flying at her but several strands of thin wind tunnels knocked them off course. The three looked behind them to see a figure floating behind them. "Who are you?" they demanded.

"Kazemon!" shouted the new figure. "Consider yourself defeated by a warrior of the wind!"

The Mushroommon laughed. "Yeah right, pixi!" They shouted as they jumped into the air and began throwing their grenades.

Kazemon presented her hands and small wind funnels appeared on the tip of her fingers. She whipped the small tornados while shouting, "Hurricane Wave!" The attack knocked it off course and the bombs exploded harmlessly against the ground.

The Mushroommon growled and threw some more. Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave attack again to neutralize the knock them away harmlessly. She landed on her hands and did the splits. She began to spin like a top and nailed each of them in the face. She stopped and flipped back into the air.

"Is that all you've got?" asked a Mushroommon brother as he stood.

"We've just barely started," said another.

"Let's go!" said the third. They jumped into the air and landed in a tower. Data swirled around the three as they shouted in unison, "Mushroommon digivolved to-!" The data disappeared to reveal a Digimon that looked like a hollow tree trunk. "Woodmon!" it announced.

Kazemon just grinned. "Well, let's see how you like this! Hurricane Wave!" She created several gusts of wind that picked up the debris, it slashed at the wood frame but it didn't seem to affect him. He laughed to torment her.

Kazemon took a different approach and spun on the ground, launching kicks. She flipped back into the air and began doing and barrage of kicks from the air. She quickly finished it with a backwards flip and her foot slammed against the wood. "How was that?" she asked cockily.

Woodmon laughed and swung his arm, tossing Kazemon aside. She caught herself before falling into the ground. Chaiki ran over to Kazemon. "Zoe?" she asked. Kazemon nodded.

They looked back as Woodmon began to approach them. Kazemon turned to Chaiki. "Get out of here, it's dangerous!" Chaiki nodded and began running but stopped and looked at the stick. An idea came to her suddenly.

"Zoe!" she shouted. "Whip up another strong wind! If it's fast enough, something like a piece of straw could go through wood if the wind is strong enough."

"Problem," Kazemon replied. "It would have worked with the twigs and leaves. I don't think the attack is _that_ strong."

"But it's probably strong enough to send _this_ through it," Chaiki said as she picked up the stick and throwing it into the air. Kazemon quickly whipped up a Hurricane Wave. The wind picked up the falling stick and she manipulated the air to send it right through Woodmon.

It struck him right above his eyes and went through the other side. The two Chaiki stood a safe distance away and Kazemon stood ready to continue fighting. After several moments, Woodmon began to laugh. "Was that it?"

Zoe wasn't know to use swear words in _any _language so she surprised herself when she chose one of those colorful words she muttered in Italian. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Woodmon began falling apart. Pieces of his wood structure began to disintegrate. A ring of data surrounded him and Kazemon flew forward to claim it. She summoned her D-Scanner. "You thought you could ruin this beautiful place? Well, that's where you messed up and the wind triumphed over your dark deeds. Fractal Code, Scan!" She scanned the data and Woodmon turned into three stupefied Mushroommon.

"What were we?" they asked.

Kazemon landed on the ground and turned back into Zoe. She gasped for breath and Chaiki ran over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Zoe nodded. "I feel like a Trailmon hit me," she said between gasps.

Chaiki shrugged. "Come on, let's get you home," she said as she helped the girl up.

--

Zoe finally made it home and her parents noticed that Chaiki walked with her. The two were quite surprised since Zoe didn't bring any friends home since they had moved back to Japan and never talked about having any friends at school.

"Well, see you later," Chaiki said as she went back home, since it was getting late.

Zoe had dinner with her family and went back to her room. She glanced at her D-Scanner. _That was pretty cool turning into that Digimon_, she thought. _Can I turn back into her whenever?_ That's when the message crossed her mind.

"_Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner and become a Digidestined for it is your destiny."_ Digidestined? What exactly was that? And what was she going to do if she became a Digidestined? _Maybe it's something like those shows I used to watch as a kid in Italy with the fairies? Saving the world from evil?_ Zoe decided it'd all come to her in time and drifted off to sleep.

**X-X-X**

"**Siamo spiacenti" should mean "sorry."**

"**Molto bono" means "delicious". Source is pretty accurate.**

"**Ringraziarla" should mean "Thank you."**

"**Raffica di Vento" should be "Gust of Wind." All I know for sure is that vento means wind.**

"**Scusami" should mean "Excuse me."**

"**Siamo a casa" should mean "We're home".**

"**Caio, mammam," should mean "Hi mom."**

**Gah! This is finally done! I was grounded from the comp for a day and had slight writer's block with this chapter. -_- Anyway, the fight is much like that of the one from the fourth episode of DF instead of Lobomon coming into save them, Kazemon ends up doing it but Woodmon gets killed the same way. (Something going straight through his head. This time it was a frickin' stick!) I'm glad I remembered the little thing about hurricanes and tornados. **

**Anyway, the show that Zoe was talking about was Winx Club, an Italian cartoon that I used to watch when it was dubbed by 4kids **_**(shot)**_**. Kazemon just screams Winx Club reference! She looks like she could pass as one and her Japanese name is Fairymon and the shows about fairies.**

**(crickets)**

**Anyway, um . . . Thanks for the patients everyone. ^^ We are going to see them meet up for the first time soon! Yeah! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: Brüllenden Donner: Beetlemon!

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 5: Brüllenden Donner: Beetlemon!**

"And then . . . . Viola~!" The heavy set boy presented a trading card in his hand.

"Wow!" exclaimed his classmates while clapping. "How'd you do that?"

"It's called magic," the heavy boy chortled, putting the trading card on his desk. "For you." He handed the card to one of the boys next to him.

"Hey, thanks, JP," the boy thanked him. Junpei Shibayama grinned in response. He had dark hair and wore a blue and yellow jumper.

The teacher called the class to order and JP went to sit in his seat.

--

After class, he headed for home. _Maybe today?_ he wondered, approaching one of the boys. "Hey, wanna walk home with me, Steph?" he asked.

"Can't," replied Steph. "I have a baseball game later. Maybe later?"

"Yeah," JP responded trying to hid his disappointment. Steph ran off after he said a "see you tomorrow" to Junpei.

JP sighed. He had never had problems making people like him but they never seemed to get to know him. _What am I doing wrong?_ he wondered. He continued walking home. He walked passed a power plant and something crashed into his leg.

"Hey, can't you watch where you're going?" he asked, looking down to see a Gabumon.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm just in a hurry." He seemed rushed and slightly terrified. JP gave him a second glance before heading off. A sudden _bzzzzz_ came to Gabumon's ears. "This way," cried Gabumon, pulling him towards an open fence and making him drop.

"What the he-?" he was about to say but Gabumon shushed him.

"Quiet," he warned in a low whisper. "The Snimon." JP looked upwards as a giant Snimon flew past.

"What the heck?" he demanded. "Why's a Snimon flying through here?"

Gabumon shrugged. "I don't know but it isn't good. Someone has to stop it, that's for sure." Gabumon ran forwards but JP tried to stop him.

"You're not going to play that hero stuff, are you?" he asked. Gabumon nodded. "Why? You'll only get yourself killed," he patronized. "Doing heroic stuff will only get you killed. That's what the DMO is for."

"Well, someone has to do it and I don't see any of your human/Digimon cops," replied Gabumon nonchalantly. He ran off in the opposite direction of where the Snimon was flying. JP nearly snorted. He got up and began walking towards home. A sudden ringing from his pocket caught his attention. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What the heck? I thought I turned this stupid thing off," he muttered, trying to shut it up. A map appeared on it. He studied it for a minute. _Maybe this leads to something?_ He began following the map until he came to a power plant.

"What the?" he asked.

"Hello," said something from above. "Here for a tour, mino?" JP looked around perplexed on where the voice came from. Suddenly, a Minomon dropped down in front of him. JP nearly jumped and screamed but he recollected himself before that could happen.

"Tour?" he asked.

"Yes, mino," replied to Minomon in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't have time for this," JP said, continuing forward. He began walking away when something called him towards it. "On second thought," he said to the Minomon, changing his mind. "I think I'll take that tour."

The Minomon showed him around the power plant. What was calling him didn't seem to be anywhere the Minomon was showing him. JP suddenly had the urge to go. "Bathroom? Where is it?" he asked.

"That way, Mino," replied the Minomon. JP didn't take a second to thank it and raced towards the bathroom. When he was finished a cry, he turned his attention towards where it came from. He began heading that way when a Hawkmon came running away from a pack of Goblinmon with maces thrown over their heads.

"Run!" shouted Hawkmon. He grabbed him and pulled him towards the entranceway. If JP had time to answer, he wouldn't have said no but the Goblinmon would have ran him over and beaten him. The Goblinmon were furious and flung fireballs at them. Thankful for their horrible accuracy, they all missed.

"Hurry!" shouted Hawkmon. JP wasn't the fastest runner, so he began to fall behind.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted before yelping as a fireball nearly crashed into his feet. An Armadillomon suddenly rolled into the hallway.

"Hawkmon, I thought you'd take care of them," shouted Armadillomon, slightly amused.

"I had no luck," Hawkmon replied, keeping the humiliation away from him. "I was surrounded."

"Well, move out of the way!" Hawkmon followed Armadillomon's suggestion and pulled JP out of the way as the armadillo curled into a ball and rolled down the hallway and crashed into the Goblinmon. If it had the sound effects of bowling pins crashing into the walls, this would have been a bowling meet and Armadillamon would have gotten a strike. _Why is bowling coming to mind?_ JP wondered to himself.

Armadillomon uncurled himself and raced over to the human and bird. "Where's Veemon?" asked Armadillomon to the Hawkmon.

"He should be on his way," Hawkmon answered. "Have you seen Gabumon? He said that he was looking for something around here."

"What the heck's going on?" JP demanded as sirens began to blare around them.

"A jail break," replied a Veemon that was rushing towards them. "The Kokuwamon, they're enslaved by the Goblinmon and Snimon. We thought we'd set them free." The three Digimon Rookies began running down the hall and JP followed them.

"Are you stupid?" he asked. "Do you have a death wish? There are more Digimon here than you think and you're only Rookies. Why don't you let the DMO deal with them?"

"Because the DMO is here to make sure that Digimon don't overrun the _humans_," retorted Veemon. "According to the DMO, we Digimon are less than human. If they aren't told by a human that there is a slave driver around here, they won't raise a finger."

"And no one that knows will even try," added Armadillomon.

Several more Goblinmon appeared in the hallway with Kokuwamon in chains. Armadillomon curled himself into a ball and Veemon kicked him with force. The rolling ball ran into several Goblinmon. Hawkmon rushed over to them and used his feather to cut them free from their bindings.

"Your free!" shouted Veemon. Several of the Kokuwamon flew into the air and flew away. Two stayed and offered their help, which the Rookies took gratefully.

"Which way is the Snimon?" asked Armadillomon.

"That way," the Kokuwamon answered pointing down the hall in which they were heading. "I'll take you there myself. But do you plan on fighting Snimon as Rookies?"

Veemon shook his head. "A friend of ours is getting something that could help us take Snimon down," Hawkmon explained.

"Well, whatever your plan is, let me get out of here," JP spoke up at last. "I don't care about your rescue act and I just want out." Really, JP wanted to help, but he knew that he could do nothing. He would be the most useful to get out of there and get to the DMO. When that thought came to him, he pulled out his cell phone. He tried to dial the DMO office but he couldn't get any signal from inside the power plant.

JP was sunk. One of the two that stayed behind was a young kid that the older Kokuwamon told to go with the human and get out. When they were arguing, several Goblinmon appeared in their path. They began to fire several fireballs at the group. They began to run, not bothering to send Armadillomon into the fray.

They all kept running until they came into a large room with a giant room. "Where is this?" asked Veemon to Kokuwamon.

"This is right under where the boss Snimon is," answered Kokuwamon, pointing upward. "But how are you planning on-?"

Veemon and Hawkmon flung themselves into the air and Digivolved into an Aquilamon and XVeemon. Armadillomon curled into a ball. "Kick me!" he commanded.

"What?"

"Kick me," Armadillomon repeated. JP waited hesitated but then put as much force into the kick as possible and Armadillomon bounced along the ground and rolled into the Goblinmon. Unfortunately, there were several more entrances and Goblinmon filed into the room, overpowering JP and the two Kokuwamon.

Aquilamon and XVeemon tired their best to get rid of as many as possible but ended up being overpowered. The Goblinmon surrounded them on all sides. The Kokuwamon zapped any Goblinmon that came too close. A Goblinmon carried Armadillomon into the room and tossed him into the circle. "I told you," JP said under his breath to XVeemon, who had landed next to him. "Any bright ideas now?"

XVeemon didn't seem to think before hand. JP wanted to groan. Suddenly, a giant Snimon road down on a crane pulley. He cackled. "Ah, you little Kokuwamon trying to escape?" he hissed as JP watch the Kokuwamon that had been freed earlier be swept into the room by the Goblinmon. He smashed at a few that had fallen. JP's blood boiled but he couldn't do anything.

The Snimon sat on the pulley, even when it did stop. "So who's the leader?"

"I am!" answered XVeemon, stepping forward.

"Well, I'd suggest you get on out of here," Snimon warned in a cackled.

"Fat chance," XVeemon answered before firing a V-Laser at Snimon. The laser crashed into the rope and Snimon opened his wings so he wouldn't hit the ground. The Goblinmon under the pulley either were crushed or ran out of the way. Aquilamon and Armadillomon took advantage of the confusion and began the attack.

Aquilamon flew into the air and fired supersonic waves at the Goblinmon. Armadillomon, with JP's help, crashed into several of the Goblinmon. XVeemon flew into the air and began an aerial fight with Snimon. Armadillamon flew through the crowd towards the Kokuwamon and helped them up. JP wanted to help more but the most the human could do was help the Kokuwamon up and try and escape with them.

XVeemon soon found himself overpowered by the Snimon's sickles. The purple energy slashes made cuts onto his tough hide. It was hard maintaining altitude as a few of them clipped his wings. Aquilamon went to help him once a path was clear for Armadillomon, Kokuwamon, and the human was cleared.

Aquilamon was about to ram into Snimon's back but several fireballs from the Goblinmon forced him to go a different course. Snimon took advantage of it and slashed more of his purple energy scars at the bird. Between the fireballs and the energy blasts, Aquilamon was forced to dodge them and was unable to attack.

The harsh screech of Aquilamon forced JP to stop and shudder. He turned back down the hallway. _I wish I could help out!_ he thought. An idea came to him then. He remembered the crane. His uncle happened to work at a construction site and had taught him how to work some of the machines. Several Kokuwamon that had notice the big boy stop turned to him and JP told them his plan.

The six Kokuwamon nodded and began flying after Aquilamon and XVeemon distracted JP while the Goblinmon. The Kokuwamon allowed him to sit on top of them and they flew up to the cockpit. JP sat in the seat and looked at the crane's controls for a minute. It slowly came back to him and he began working the levers. The crane came to life and followed his instructions.

It slowly swung left, narrowly missing Aquilamon. "Hey!" he yelped.

"Sorry!" JP then began searching for Snimon. He found him just before delivering a final strike to XVeemon and the pulley collide with Snimon and into the nearby wall. XVeemon turned towards him and gave him a thumbs-up in thanks. JP gave him a thumbs-up up back with a big smirk.

Suddenly, the crane began to sway. It began swaying left then right, then harder left until JP began falling from the cockpit. Kokuwamon caught him just in time. Just when JP gave a sigh of relief, the Goblinmon threw a fireball at them. The Kokuwamon were unable to dodge and flinched away from the heat, forgetting their cargo on top of them. JP then began falling and landed hard on his back. Since he wasn't too high, JP only had the wind knocked out of him.

The Snimon, annoyed by the human, made his way over to him as the Goblinmon overpowered Aquilamon, Armadillomon, and XVeemon. Snimon hissed, "So, know that you've lost you're only toy against me? You're dead." He brought up his twin sickles, ready to slice the human into pieces. _What a way to go_, he thought sullenly. A sudden jolt of electricity flew from the generator. The stray thunderbolt made Snimon jump back.

An electrical cage surrounded JP. After catching his breath, he sat up and looked around. He was bewildered by what was going on when he noticed a yellow orb floating in front of him. He was about to approach it when a translucent figure appeared in front of it. JP was unsure how to react towards the tall humanoid figure clad in blue and yellow armor based off a stag beetle. It folded its arms and seemed to beam down at the boy before disappearing. The heavyset boy rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to comprehend what had happened. A ringing form his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone only to see it become a blue device with a yellow grip. "What the-?"

"Take it," said a fuzzy female voice from his device. "Take your Spirit into your D-Scanner and become a Digidestined for it is your destiny."

"Huh? Hey, wait, what?!" JP demanded but the voice wouldn't respond. Spirit? Digidestined? D-Scanner? What was his destiny, anyway? He looked around, hoping to find some answers to the many questions swirling in his head but instead he saw the yellow orb turn into a figurine that looked a lot like the beetle-human thing. He held up his D-Scanner to it and it was sucked into the device. Power surged through him and he shouted "Spirit Evolution" as if the words were something he knew to do. He was covered into a cocoon of data before finally coming out as the being he had just seen.

--

The Goblinmon and Snimon had decided to ditch the human and finish off the invading Digimon. The newly joined Garurumon to the rebels didn't change the struggle since they were still out numbered.

Snimon brought down his sickles onto the now defenseless XVeemon and forced him to de-evolve into his In-training level. Garurumon tried to get over to him but the number of Goblinmon forced him to stay on the defensive. Aquilamon had been forced to de-evolve into Hawkmon and use his feather as a boomerang. It only managed to take a few down but that didn't change the fact that he was becoming overpowered. Armadillomon had only been able to knock a few over. Being as he was unable to evolve, he wasn't much help to them. Eventually, the Goblinmon rounded up the exhausted rebels and threw them into a corner. Snimon walked over to the corner and cackled. "Now, it's time for those who have tried to defy me to die." He brought up his sickles and readied a Twin Sickles attack.

"Proton Slam!" Something hard crashed into him and electricity coursed through Snimon. He cried out in pain and spun around to face the new Digimon.

"How dare you!" he snarled.

"I dare because I don't want to sit in the sidelines anymore," he said, backing off a few steps. "I, Beetlemon, _will_ bring you down."

"Right! Ultimate Twin Sickles!" Four pink energy slices flew towards Beetlemon. He stood there and took the attack. Having the thick armor, the energy slices did nothing to him. Snimon snarled and began flying towards Beetlemon with his sickle arms raised. Beetlemon threw up his arms to protect himself. Sickles clashed against sturdy armor. The blue armored Digimon knocked him away and flew upwards. Snimon began flying after him while he charged electricity into his fists. Snimon slammed into Beetlemon's electrified knuckle hammer with a shout of "Thunder Fist!"

Snimon couldn't take the hit. He turned into a silhouette surrounded by a data ring. Beetlemon took out his D-Scanner. "Time's up! Fractal Code, Scan!" He scanned the data and the silhouette transformed into a DigiTama and began to fly off.

The Goblinmon were awestruck and hope seemed lost for them, so they did what only what second-rate evil minions knew how to do: they ran. When the area was clear. Beetlemon turned back into the exhausted human. "Wh-what . . . was . . . that?" he asked between huffs.

"So, you were the one able to use the Spirit?" asked the Gabumon that he had seen before.

"Spirit?" JP questioned.

"The Spirit is able to give you powers," he answered.

"That was the Spirit?" Junpei asked.

Gabumon nodded. "According to what I've heard, the Spirits are from what remained of the Ten Legendary Warriors' power," he said. "Well, that's what I heard."

JP stood up. "Does it tire you out after using it?" he asked. Gabumon shrugged.

"I tried to use it but it just rejected me and began flying off when I tried to use it," Gabumon replied. "At least someone was able to use it."

"So that's what you were trying to find?" DemiVeemon inquired.

"I found it in the garbage dump around the back of the back of the power plant," Gabumon replied. JP made a disgusted face. The Spirit was found in the _garbage?_

Within a few minutes, several Digital Monster Officials flooded through the doors and surrounded the small group. Tasers were raised and aimed at the human and Digimon. JP, Gabumon, DemiVeemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon raised their hands in surrender. "What the hell happened here?" demanded a DMO officer.

"What do you think?" replied DemiVeemon angrily. "It was a jail break. This place was a slave house!"

"The Kokuwamon were slaves here under the control of Snimon and the Goblinmon," added Hawkmon in an informative voice.

"What are you doing here, kid?" asked one of the officers, pointing his taser-gun at him.

JP flinched. "I was caught up in it all," he answered.

After everything became sorted out, JP finally went home. It was odd that he was able to transform into a Digimon. JP decided to keep quiet about keep quiet about the happenings earlier. Why was he chosen as a "Digidestined"? What was a "Digidestined" anyway? There had to be a reason behind it all. JP assumed it come in time.

**X-X-X**

**This chapter is finally done! This one took forever. Sorry about the month delay for this chapter. Once again, this chapter is mainly based on the episode JP gets his Spirit. The next chapter is going to be _long._ Right now, I've written about four sixths of it and it's already seven pages. The chapter title should mean "Rolling Thunder" in German.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Place: Asoricale Park

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Place: Asoricale Park**

The following day, Takuya went to school. He wanted to tell his best friend about his new found power but Bokomon had strictly told- more like commanded him- to keep it quiet. _"Just in case Maledimon finds out that the Spirit was found," _Bokomon had explained._ "She'd be able to track the rumors back to you. She can't get the Spirits, or the world is doomed."_

Takuya sat in class and began to daydream. Unlike his ordinary daydreams, Takuya was now Agunimon and was leading a team of four others in an epic battle against an army of enemies lead by what he thought was Maledimon. He was quickly awakened by a sudden ringing from his pocket. He nearly fell out of his chair out of surprise. Kitagawa-sensei and his classmates looked back at him. "Kanbara," she said in a menacing voice. "If you're going to have a cell phone, you have to have it on silent. Since you refuse to pay attention _and _not follow simple rules, _get out of my class._"

Takuya jumped to his feet and rushed out the door before he could get into detention. When Kitagawa-sensei was mad, she was _evil_. He got into the hallway and pulled out the D-Scanner. "Hello?" Takuya asked as he pressed the random buttons. "Oh, how the hell does this work?" He finally found the button that stopped the ringing.

It all came quickly. "Go to the Asoricale Park at 24:00 hours to receive further instructions," she instructed the listener. Takuya blinked down at it. Asoricale Park? He constantly heard about it from school time, in fact, he had to go to on several field trips there but the problem was that it was an hour away and there was only a few train rides out there. But why was he going in the middle of the night? His mother would never allow him and his brother slept in the same room as he did and would surely tattle on him for going. How Shinya had remained quiet about their new roommates was beyond him, so maybe he wouldn't tell on him? Trouble or not, he didn't have any choice though. The world rested on his shoulders as well as the others Bokomon had mentioned. He began planning ways to get through the front door in the middle of the night. All ways pointed to him being in trouble when everything was over.

**--**

Koji stayed in bed later as the adults left for work. When they finally left, he went down stairs and grabbed some left over breakfast. He quickly ate it and ran up towards his father's room with a chair. He walked into the closed door to find the room nice and neat. His father was like that- a neat freak, making sure that Koji had his room clean every night before bed when he was young, so Koji knew how to keep things organized like it was before.

Koji opened the door to the closet and put the chair in front of the door. He stepped up to it and began pulling out boxes. One at a time, he went through them. He found pictures from past Christmas parties, reports, old clothes, and year books. When he was done, he put them back, disappointed that he could find what he was looking for in that box.

Koji's dog, Taiki, came into the room, barking and wagging his tail. Koji looked back down at the dog and waved him out of the room. "Out Taiki," he commanded the dog. The dog didn't listen at first and continued barking and jumped around playfully. Koji groaned and picked up the chew toy that his dog brought in and threw it. Taiki bounded out after it. He went back up onto the chair and put some of the boxes away. There was one last box in the near back.

Koji gave it an odd look. It wasn't like the cardboard boxes he had been combing through. Instead it was a black brief case covered with dust. Koji pulled it out and the boxes that were on top of them fell down to replace the lack of space, kicking up the dust, making Koji sneeze.

He stepped down from the chair and placed the brief case on the ground. There was a tag on it that read "Kimura". Koji gave it an odd look. That was his mother's maiden name. This was what he was looking for. He opened it, once again, scattering dust. The brief case opened easily. Even though it was a thin briefcase, it was chalk full of information he needed. There were pictures of his mother. He filed through it, not noticing certain documents like the divorce papers. He did find something that interested him: letters. He pulled one up. It was a minila envelope with a return address. He opened it and dumped out its contents. There was a letter and a whole bunch of pictures.

Koji recognized on all of them to be the same boy who had been following him earlier and was at the hospital at that moment. He picked up a picture to see an old woman- his grandma that he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks- his mother with a smile that seemed to be sad rather than festive, and a tall dark haired boy with dark eyes that had a severe resemblance to him. It had been the boy from before.

_So he was right,_ he thought to himself. _Father lied! He lied about my mother being dead!_ His blood began to boil. He checked the date on the back of the photograph. The picture had been taken a year before. Why would his father lie about his mother being dead? He wanted to know more so he pocketed the letter and stuffed everything back into the case, not caring on being tidy since he was so mad.

He pulled it to his room and flung it onto his bed. He wasn't going to school today, he had decided. Koji had convinced himself to find out more about his mother and now was a good time, before his father would find out and burn the documents, taking away his only life line to finding out about his mother.

For a long time, he poured over the letters and pictures, finding out as much as he could about his mother and new found brother. He couldn't get a lot out of it since the letters were so short or didn't talk much about her life. The letters were about barely anything. The farther back he had went into the letters, the closer the dates were. Once he got to the day his father had married Satomi, things just kept getting shorter and shorter. There were at least one to two pictures in minila folders.

A ringing brought him back to reality in the late afternoon. Koji at first ignored it but finally pulled himself away from the pictures and letters and pulled out his D-Scanner. He answered it and a fuzzy voice female voice began speaking. "Go to the Asoricale Park at 24:00 hours to receive further instructions," she instructed the listener.Koji noticed that the feminine voice was the one that had told him to take the Spirit.

_Asoricale Park? _he thought. He had been there a few times; his step mother had taken him there on a day trip a few times to bond with the reluctant child without much luck. In the middle of the night as well? Something was up but curiosity was what was going to drive him there.

**--**

The next day, Zoe was greeted by Chaiki that morning. "Want to walk to school together?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Zoe agreed without hesitating. The two girls ran towards the school and got to class early. Unfortunately, Chiyoko was there early too.

"Oh, the blond freak," sneered Chiyoko. Zoe shrugged it off and Chaiki shot her a glare. The two sat in class until the teacher came to school. The school day went by decently. Once lunch came around, Zoe went to sit with Chaiki and her friends. Some of them seemed to welcome her openly, one was awkwardly silent, and two glared at her openly.

After two walked away from them to sit at another table. The three others stayed and they all talked. Zoe had never felt so good all month. It was so much better than being alone. Talking with about the latest fashions and what not. Zoe happily joined in and chatted. When lunch was almost over, there was a ringing from her pocket. Zoe pulled it out and turned to the others. "Scusami," she apologized. "I need to take this."

She pressed a button and the female voice from yesterday greeted her with instructions. "Go to the Asoricale Park at 24:00 hours to receive further instructions," she instructed the listener. The girls looked at her.

"Who was that?" asked one of the girls.

"Sounded like a wrong number," stated Chaiki.

"Yeah," Zoe agreed. _It must be something important. _School continued and Zoe thought about the message. _What kind of instructions does she mean?_ she pondered. _Why so late though? Is it a trap? Well, if it is, I should be able to take care of myself using that Spirit though. Okay then, how am I going to get to Asoricale Park anyway?_

_--_

The next day, Tommy walked to school with a spring in his step. He felt empowered from his change into a super hero that he didn't notice Teppei waiting for him. "Hey," he said with a smirk. Tommy's confidence seemed to drain as he suddenly remembered that he was still himself.

"H-hi, Teppei," he greeted the older kid.

"What were you so cheery?" he asked. "Something good happened?"

Before Tommy could answer, Katsuharu came up to them and greeted them. "Hi, Teppei. Hi Tommy." Teppei gave him an odd look.

Through out the entire day, when Tommy saw Katsuharu, the older boy would give him a nod. When Teppei approached him during recess and tried to torment him, Katsuharu told him to knock it off. "What the hell's gotten into you?" demanded a frustrated Teppei. "Did the black eyes mess with your head?"

"No," Katsuharu said in a commanding voice. "Tommy saved my life, so I owe him."

Teppei frowned. "Yeah, how'd he save you?" he challenged, jabbing his finger at Tommy.

Katsuharu was about to explain when a ringing for them to return to class. Teppei marched off. Katsuharu walked with Tommy to the school. "Don't mind Teppei," he said. "He'll come around, eventually. But Tommy, just because you have that thing doesn't make you a hero. You have to change who you are first."

Tommy nodded glumly. He had no idea what it would be like with tension between the two friends and him being in the middle. On his way into the classroom, a ringing from Tommy's pocket startled him. He looked around and ran into the boy's bathroom. He tried to answer it so no one would find what he was doing. When he finally answered it, the same female voice that he had heard before taking the Spirit began to speak.

"Go to the Asoricale Park at 24:00 hours to receive further instructions," she instructed the listener. Asoricale Park? Where had he heard of it? _Don't we go there next week for a field trip? _he thought. Tommy didn't exactly know the way there but maybe he could find a way? He was on his way to class when he nearly ran into Teppei.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hard, eyeing the smaller boy. Tommy stiffened.

"J-just going to the bathroom," he replied.

Teppei didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "What was that? The voice?" he asked. When Tommy didn't answer, he brushed it aside. "Look, since Katsuharu trusts you, I should have to as well, but that doesn't mean I won't do you under if you do us wrong."

Tommy gulped. Teppei was about to leave when Tommy got the courage to say something. "Um, Teppei, can you send me in the direction of the station for Asoricale Park?" he stammered.

Teppei gave the younger kid an odd look. "Why?"

"It's, um, important," he replied.

Teppei was about to ask for more information when he came to his own conclusion. "Too much going on at home?" he asked. "Bickering parents and the like?" Tommy was about to ask "Huh" but Teppei cut him off, saying, "So Asoricale Park is your escape? The train station is down the street from the school. In fact, I'll take you there myself."

Tommy blinked out of surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Teppei nodded in response. "Yeah, me and Katsuharu know all to well what you're dealing with." He continued in a lower voice. "Don't tell anyone about this, though," he warned. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Tommy nodded, smiling slightly. Teppei returned it with a small grin of his own.

--

JP began walking towards school. The events of the night before washed over his mind. He wondered what happened to Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, and the Kokuwamon. He was fortunate enough to make it out of the DMO with the help of the Digimon. Gabumon had told him not to tell a soul about the Spirit but never got a reason before JP was sent home. Why shouldn't the DMO know about the Spirit? It was a long day and this question kept floating around in his mind.

Around lunch, something snapped him back into reality. _Riiiiiiiiing!_ JP nearly fell off his chair. No one else seemed to pay the ringing any mind. He looked around for the source and then realized it was from his own pocket. He pulled out his "D-Scanner" and saw that someone was trying to contact him. He pressed a button and then asked, "Hello?"

"Go to the Asoricale Park at 24:00 hours to receive further instructions," she instructed the listener. JP gave it an odd look as the connection was cut. Asoricale Park? Wasn't that a few miles from where he lived? Well, he'd have to go check it out later.

--

His father eventually came home and was completely livid that his son skipped school and kendo again. He began ranting about how he should have been to school and what bad habits he could start. Koji didn't listen to his father and then began yelling back at him. "Nasty habits?" he demanded. "What about a habit about lying?"

His father raised an angry eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"My mother! I know you've been lying to me all this time! And that boy named Koichi Kimura; he's my brother isn't he?" Koji shouted. "Why have you kept this from me?"

Kousei eyes widened in horror. "How'd you-?" he chocked out before recovering his outraged look. "This is why you stayed home from school?!"

"Yeah," Koji shouted back. "I deserve to know the truth!"

"There was a reason we did that, you're just too young to understand! Quit looking onto the past. You know have a new fu-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Koji finally announced. He trudged up to his room.

"Get back here young man!" demanded his father.

Koji stopped. What a hypocrite. "I'm now a young man, now?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought I was too young to understand." He marched back up to his room. He finally stopped in his room and slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed and fumed. Asoricale Park entered his mind. He needed to get out of the house and needed to get a way for a while. Maybe his answers could be answered there. He grabbed one of his empty backpacks and grabbed several pairs of clothes, the photo of his mother, and one of the letters. He stuffed everything into his backpack and began tying together his bed sheets from his bed and tossed it out his window.

He wouldn't have done this in a million years but he was too furious to think straight. He began walking towards the train station. He bought a ticket and boarded a train that lead to Asoricale Park. He watched out the window. Day melted into night and the train stopped at the station just before Asoricale Station. He decided to explore the area some until it would come time to go where he was supposed to go.

--

After school, Tommy met Teppei at the front of the school. Teppei walked Tommy to his house. Tommy's father worked a job all day, his mother went to buy some groceries, and Yutaka was at school. Tommy was the only one in the house. The two rushed to Tommy's room and snatched some clothes and water bottles into an empty backpack. It was Teppei's idea. When Tommy asked why, Teppei explained, "It's a just precaution just in case you want to stay away from home longer than a day."

Tommy grabbed the backpack and left a quick note saying that he'd be away for an undetermined amount of time. Of course, the undetermined part was Teppei's idea. Tommy only thought he'd be gone for the night. It was getting late when the two finally began to leave. The two began heading towards the train and guilt filled the young boy's stomach. Teppei seemed to notice. "First time running away?" he asked. Tommy nodded. "You'll get over it after a few times," Teppei continued.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, after sometime you just get used to it," Teppei explained. "Staying away for a while can clear your mind, trust me. I've done it loads of times. Katsuharu has done it a couple of times as well, but not as often as I have. _Yosh!_ Here we are!" They had only walked twenty minutes to a bus stop. Teppei checked the time that the next bus would come and compared it to his watch.

"A good five minutes," he announced.

Tommy began to have second thoughts but something continued to drive him forward. The mysterious message told him to do something to save someone. Maybe this message would hold something cooler, though he did feel guilty about abruptly leaving home. All he could do was trust Teppei advice, even if it was out of context.

The bus arrived and Teppei walked on. "Coming?" he asked. Tommy reluctantly went forward onto the bus. It eventually took them to another street near a train station. Teppei bought him two tickets.

"I-I don't know," Tommy finally said when they began walking towards the train. Teppei glared at him.

"Gez, aren't you a mama's boy," he ridiculed. "You have the gull to make it this far and want to flake out now? Come on." Teppei grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him towards the train. Tommy tried to fight him off but couldn't. The doors closed behind him and his fate was sealed to go towards Asoricale Park. The train arrived on time and Teppei pushed Tommy through the open doors.

Tommy got up and ran at the doors but they shut before he could make it. "You'll thank me!" shouted Teppei through the doors. The train began to roll away and Tommy tried to chase it.

"Wait!" he shouted. The train didn't hear and kept speeding forwards. Tommy had a rush of emotions and bursted out crying for several minutes he sat there and wept crocodile tears until they turned into small sobs. He eventually pulled himself together and stood up and looked around, still sniffing. He wanted to go to a telephone booth but nearly bumped into an older boy.

"S-sorry," he said.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" asked the heavy set boy. Tommy shook his head, his eyes still tear stained. "Where's your parents?" he asked.

"Not a-around here," Tommy stammered. "I c-came here b-because of this." Tommy pulled out his D-tector. They boy's eyes grew wide.

"You have one too?" he asked in astonishment. He pulled out one that looked just like Tommy's but it was blue with a yellow grip instead of his ice blue and green one. "What's your name? I'm Junpei Shibayama but everyone calls me JP."

"T-Tomoki Himi," he replied. "But everyone calls me Tommy." Tommy was close to tears again. "I-I really want to go home!"

JP sighed. "Gez, kid," he grumbled. "Let's go find any others." He pushed Tommy with him and they began to explore the area until it was time for them to make it to their destination. JP could believe his luck being stuck with a kid. He just hoped there wasn't more like him on the rest of the team.

--

After class, she returned home and looked up Asoricale Park. "Wow," she said to herself. The park was only a half hour walk away. "It'd be quicker if I flew, anyway." She pulled up a map and determined which way was west.

"Zoe. Siamo a casa," called her parents.

Zoe raced down to meet her parents. "Caio, mammam!" she greeted them. Zoe had dinner with them and when they went to bed, Zoe waited until 22:00 and she pocketed a compass her grandmother had given her and strapped on a watch. She opened the window and Spirit Evolved into Kazemon. The fairy Digimon stepped out of the window and jumped into the air. She hovered there for a minute and turned to shut the window a bit but left it cracked open so she could sneak in when she came back.

Kazemon flew several yards above the roof tops and used the directions she memorized. She flew over the roof tops and made her way towards the park. She made it in to the park only twenty minutes later and flew over the entrance and into the woods. She landed silently and de-evolved.

Unsure where to go, Zoe began looking around. She hoped to run into someone that could help her out (and maybe with _some _luck) run into someone who had gotten the same message.

--

He walked past the train station and checked the times that they would be leaving for the park. The closest to 24:00 was one at 23:45 but it was cutting it too close. The other was at 21:35. He knew it would be a good twenty minutes if he went on foot, but he assumed it would take less time if he went from roof to roof. He grinned. He really didn't care what Bokomon thought about his plan. He took out his watch and set the time for 21:00 and raced home.

Shinya was waiting impatiently for his brother. "Oni-san, why'd you take so long?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Takuya apologized to his younger brother, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Takuya quickly finished his homework and told Bokomon and Neemon about the call he had gotten earlier so his brother wouldn't hear in the other room.

"Well, that means that's it's the time for you to meet the rest of the team," Bokomon said bluntly. "I'd suggest you prepare for a long journey."

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we're going to be traveling and I'm sure you don't want to go empty stomached," Bokomon said. Takuya knew he'd have some trouble getting together food and supplies while Shinya was doing homework, so whenever Shinya was looking away, Takuya stuffed cans of food or some fruit into his empty backpack. He pretended to need to go to the bathroom and took as many bandages as he could. Bokomon helped him out by grabbing more supplies that he couldn't think off: gaze, medical tape, extra clothes, bottles of water, and dishware.

Takuya grabbed a few extra sets of clothes and socks. He stuffed his bag next to the door and tucked his shoes under his bed. When dinner time rolled around, he asked for thirds over his seconds. His mother looked at him oddly. "Aren't you full?" she asked. "You're never hungry for thirds."

"Well, I'm starving," Takuya lied. "I'm a growing teen." Truth was, he was as full as could be but since evolving would take a whole bunch of energy, Bokomon instructed him to be stuffed beyond belief. He finally stopped about half way through his third helping, too full to continue. _I really shouldn't have listened to him,_ he thought.

The two were sent off to bed not too long later. Takuya put on some pajamas over his day clothes so he could fool his mother and father. "'Night," she bided them.

"'Night, mama," answered the two kids. Takuya kept himself awake as long as he could but found himself dozing off several times. A few times, he checked his watch. "Come on," he mumbled to himself. Eventually, his watch began making a soft beeping noise. Takuya swiftly and quietly got out of bed and took off his pajamas. He jarred the two snoring Digimon awake and grabbed his backpack and shoes.

Takuya wrote a note and left it on his bed and began sneaking towards the door. He managed to make it to the hallway and towards the front door that lead to the outside hallway. He was only a few inches away from the door when a cough scared him. "Where are you going, oni-san?" asked a voice from behind him.

Takuya and Bokomon nearly shouted out of surprise. Neemon just stood there quietly. "Is he coming with us?" he asked.

They all ignored the yellow rabbit's question. "Shinya?" Takuya asked in a low hiss. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, oni-san," he replied, not bothering to keep his voice low. Takuya frowned in annoyance. "Where are you going? Mama's going to not be happy when she hears this!"

"I have to do something that means life or death of all of us," Takuya explained. "It's too far above your understanding, Shinya."

Shinya folded his arms. "Really?" he asked. "Just try me."

Takuya was about to scold his brother when he refrained from doing it. "Shinya, it won't matter if you try to get mom or dad out here to stop me," he said, still keeping his voice low enough not to awake his mother. Shinya still didn't seem convinced. "Remember that dog demon from the park yesterday?" he asked. "Well, there are more evil Digimon out there, stronger than he was and not all of them have the ability to turn into a super hero. I have to meet the others so we can stop those crazed Digimon."

"Can't someone else do it?" Shinya asked.

Bokomon then stepped in. "No. You see, the Spirits choose who wields them. You're big brother was chosen for it and _must_ step up to the plate, no matter who stands in his way," the little Digimon answered.

Shinya frowned in defeat. "All right, Takuya-oni-san. I'll try to help in anyway I can! Can I come with?"

Bokomon then stepped in again. "You'll only be a liability, since you weren't chosen for a Spirit."

Shinya frowned again. Takuya was about to argue when the sudden creaking of a door caught their attention. "Go!" Shinya shout-whispered to his brother. Takuya didn't need to be told twice and opened the door and shut it behind him. _Once I get home, be sure to thank Shinya_, he noted.

He was about to walk outside the shadow of the building when he saw several Soulmon and Bakumon floating around outside. They were used as patrol to make sure people were in by curfew. If he was caught, he'd miss his train and the meeting with the others. He crouched so he was level with the wall that kept people from falling out of the building and crawled towards the end of the hallway.

He reached up towards the elevator buttons and pressed the down button. The doors opened with a _ding_ and he, Bokomon, and Neemon crawled into the empty elevator. Takuya still didn't relax inside of it. The doors opened and he silently stood. He ran out of the elevator towards a column. He peered around it to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear. The three ran into the street when they made sure it was empty and ran into an alleyway.

A fire escape stood not too far above him. That would allow him to jump from rooftop to rooftop. A whole bunch of Digimon did it during the night, so it wouldn't be new to anyone. He silently shouted "Spirit Evolution" and turned into Agunimon. He grabbed Bokomon and Neemon and jumped nimbly from the ground to the second landing of the fire escape. He quickly continued up it until he reached the roof.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop like a ninja had done from one of those shows he had watched as a child. He finally made it to the train station and ducked in an alleyway to turn back into his human self. He came up to it and realized he didn't have any money. "Damn it! I knew I should have asked for more allowance!" he groaned, banging his head against the machine. There was a _tink_ and he looked down. "Huh?" A ticket had popped out of the machine. Takuya grinned and grabbed the ticket without a second thought.

The three raced towards the train. It was preparing to leave and the three ran frantically made it just in time. They sighed. The train was much emptier than it had been during the days but was still packed. The human and two Digimon took a seat and watched everything flash by as the train took them towards their destination and the other four team members.

--

A silent beam rose into the air and grabbed the attention of the five humans. They looked up towards it and followed it into the middle of the park. Most of the part was nothing but forest or grass plains. The middle of the park concentrated around the smaller of the two lakes. A brunet with goggles was the first to make it to the shore of the lake. Soon from the tree line next to him came a blond haired girl in purple. She noticed him and took out a device much like his. "You were called here too?" she asked.

"Yeah," the brunet answered, pulling out his own. Two more figures walked into the clearing. One was a heavy set boy and the other was a younger boy wearing an orange hat. They both showed them their D-Scanners. The goggle head looked over at the kid with the orange hat. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"

"I-I didn't exactly want to come," he answered. "I-I was p-pushed off the t-train wh-when I c-came here." Tears began to stream down his eyes. "I want to go home!" he wailed. Takuya was at a horrible loss on what to do next. Whenever one of Takuya's younger cousins cried, Takuya would try to make them feel better but always failed, no matter what he did.

"Aww, great," groaned the heavyset boy. "I swear this kid could be a fire alarm. Great going, kid."

"Kid?" demanded Takuya. "I'm no kid! My name's Takuya Kanbara! Aren't you like the same age as me?"

"I'm twelve _and _taller, so I can call you kid all I want," he answered, not minding the boy in the orange hat's crying. The two got into each other's faces and began an arguing match while Tommy began to sniffle.

"Oh, calm down, both of you!" shouted the blonde, getting in between them. "It doesn't matter on age. How about we introduce ourselves, since all of us were called? I'm Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto."

"Junpei Shibayama but_ you _can call me JP," JP introduced himself and indicated the last bit to Zoe. Zoe ignored him.

"T-Tomoki Himi," Tommy answered. "But everyone calls me Tommy."

"Well, Tommy, let's be strong here," Takuya said, turning towards Tommy and placing a hand on the crying child's shoulder. "After everything is over, we'll get you home." Tommy sniffed but managed to smile a little at Takuya. At least this time he didn't make this kid cry any harder. JP made a face before turning towards Bokomon.

"So, there are four of us?" he asked.

"No," answered Bokomon. "There are five. Who ever that is should be on their way." At that moment, a fifth person wearing a bandana entered the clearing.

"Seems like everyone's here," the goggle-head remarked. He walked over to the new comer. "So you got a strange call from the lady, too?" he asked.

The bandana boy gave him an annoyed look before looking around at the others. "This is it?" he asked in a critical voice, frowning at all of them.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Takuya said a little too loudly.

The boy turned towards him. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "Don't tell me you got it, too. You don't seem like you could stand up to any Digimon to become whatever a Digidestined is." Takuya's blood began to boil. He was about to shoot an insult at him but Zoe stepped towards the two boys.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

Not even looking at her, he answered, "Koji Minamoto."

There was silence for several minutes. "So now what?" asked JP. At that moment, there was ringing from their D-Scanners. The screens began to glow as their owners stared down at them in confusion. Beams of light from the ends of them shot out and connected in the middle of them. The light blinded them for a minute before the glare finally faded into a soft glow in the form of a tall woman clad in turquoise armor and wings jetting out from her back.

"Whoa!" gasped JP, Takuya, and Tommy.

"It's Ophanimon," Zoe said in awe. Koji looked up with wide eyes.

"Young children, I don't have much time to explain everything that's going on," she began. "You all have been chosen for the Spirits you posses. They were the five that were entrusted to Seraphimon and myself: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, and Light. You should all know the story of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Everyone nodded. "The Spirits you were given are the shells of their power. Have you been able to learn to control your Beast Spirits?"

Koji, Zoe, Tommy, and JP looked at her confused. "Beast Spirits?" they asked. Bokomon sweatdropped.

"You don not have your Beast Spirits?" she asked. Ophanimon's reflection turned to look at Bokomon and Neemon. "You did give them the Beast Spirits, yes?"

Bokomon became really embarrassed. "W-well, Ophanimon-sama," he explained. "T-the Beast Spirits as well as the Human Spirits w-were scattered while we were traveling through the portal."

"What are Beast Spirits anyway?" asked Zoe.

"Beast Spirits are much like your own," Ophanimon explained. "But they are much more powerful. This is unfortunate that you don't have them. You'll just have to find them before the others do."

"The others?" asked everyone.

"Yes, the other Spirits," answered Bokomon. "The missing Spirits that belonged to Cherubimon and were stolen by Maledimon."

"Maledimon?" asked JP. "Who's that?"

"How about you start from the beginning," suggested Koji. "So we _all_ know what the hell's going on." Takuya gave him a look before Ophanimon began.

"At the Digimon-Human ambassador meeting a few nights ago, we were attacks by Maledimon's army and her herself. We fought as well as we could but in the end, my companions Cherubimon and Seraphimon fell, their DigiCodes scanned. The Human Ambassador was killed in the crossfire and several were kidnapped or killed. Seeing I could not fight them all, I ran with their Digitamas and what Spirits I was able to grab before Maledimon could. Unfortunately, I only got so far before I was captured. I gave the Spirits that I had to Bokomon and Neemon to give them to their Chosen and sent Cherubimon's and Seraphimon's DigiTamas somewhere safe before I was captured," she said, retelling what had happened to her.

"That attack was done by Maledimon? Why?" Zoe asked.

Ophanimon shook her head sadly. "I am unsure but it's your task to find you're Spirits and the Eggs, get the others Spirits, and stop Maledimon before whatever her plan is."

"But what about you?" asked JP and Tommy.

"I am of least importance, the world is more important," she answered. "My time is growing short. I must let you go."

"W-wait!" shouted everyone but the reflection faded. That was the end of the talk.

Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, and Koji looked at each other, unsure of what to do now. "Well, where to first?" asked Takuya.

Koji rolled his eyes. "You're going to find those eggs or go home," he answered. "_I'm_ going to go defeat Maledimon." He began walking off.

Zoe sighed. "Try to like a guy and he walks off," she muttered under her breath.

Tommy looked up at Takuya. "So, what are we going to do first?" he asked the older boy.

Takuya looked down at the boy in the orange hat. "Don't you want to go home, though?" Takuya asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I did but I want to help now," he answered.

Koji groaned. "Great, good luck watching the kid and not get killed," he said loud enough for Takuya to hear. Takuya glared at Koji and was about to retort something but the earth began to shake and a short and stocky dwarf like with a big nose Digimon wearing armor that would match a warrior from a fantasy story. He chortled. "Humans out this late? Grumblemon will crush any stinking humans left out," he declared.

"Well, he sure has a mouth," muttered Koji, taking out his D-Scanner.

"Bokomon, who is that?" asked Takuya as he took out his own D-Scanner.

"That's Grumblemon, the Warrior of Earth," he stuttered as he checked the book. "Be careful! He's a Legendary Warrior!"

Grumblemon took out his hammer and then swung it. It extended to meet the humans. Everyone ducked as it passed over them. Grumblemon pulled it over his head and slammed it downwards. The humans jumped out of the way. Then was when Koji, Takuya, JP, Tommy, and Zoe took their D-Scanners and shouted, "Spirit Evolution!" Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Kazemon stood ready to battle their new foe.

**X-X-X**

**For Takuya's Part:**

**The line that Takuya said about not having enough money comes from the dub. This is going in army time. Why? I just find it easier to work with for some odd reason. **

**For Koji's Part: Hmm . . . not much to say here. Well, as you can see, Koji doesn't get along too well with his father.**

**For Zoe's Part: "Scusami" should mean "Excuse me." "Siamo a casa" should mean "We're home". "Caio, mammam," should mean "Hi mom."**

**For Tommy's Part: Tommy's part was slightly taken from the beginning of the first episode of **_**Digimon Frontier**_**, but I didn't make it in exactly a bulling way. That's beside the point.**

**For JP's Part: Not much to say.**

**Well, everything is going dandy. (shot) Sorry for the long butt chapter. (Fifteen pages is a killer.) Okay, there's a poll going on and if you want this story to not be put on hiatus for a while, go and vote! Otherwise, this will be put on hiatus until I get **_**The Disappearance of Light and Hope **_**or **_**Golden Digitama for Peace**_**. Vote and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Two Enemies: Maledimon’s

**Transitions:**

" **-- " scenes**

"**X-X-X" chapter endings**

**Chapter 7: The Two Enemies: Maledimon's Warriors!**

"So, Humans have Spirits?" laughed the dwarf. "Don't matter if Humans have Spirits. Grumblemon will crush Humans!"

"You really gloat a lot don't you?" asked Lobomon. He ran towards Grumblemon with his swords at the ready. The hammer was too quick though. It crashed into Lobomon's side and sent him flying into the lake water.

Kazemon and Beetlemon flew at Grumblemon. Beetlemon charged his horn with electricity and picked up his speed. The dwarf Digimon jumped right over him. Kazemon flew higher to land a few kicks in but Grumbelmon swatted her away with his extending right hammer. The fairy Digimon skidded on the ground some way.

Agunimon and Kumamon decided it was their turn to try to get their own licks in. Kumamon sent a Crystal Breeze at him at the same time Agunimon unleashed a flame dragon from his gauntlets on the back of his hands.

Both attacks were accidently dispersed by Kazemon's Hurricane Wave attack. "Hey, what gives?" shouted Agunimon angrily.

"Spiacente!" shouted the Wind Warrior with equal displeasure.

Lobomon groaned and rushed from the lake's shallow water and slashed away at Grumblemon. Grumblemon used his hammers to the best of his ability to block the blades. Neither were able to push the other away.

"Good job!" shouted Agunimon, running towards Grumblemon. Flames spurted from the back of his gloves and wrapped around him, forming a tornado. Beetlemon had turned back around and went in for a second try with his Proton Slam attack.

Grumblemon heard both of them coming and sidestepped enough and shifted his grip on his hammer, making Lobomon loose his balance and fall forward slightly, giving the small dwarf the chance to dive out of the way as thunder and fire collided with the Warrior of Light and each other.

"What the hell were you doing?" shouted Lobomon at the two.

"Trying to finishing off Grumblemon," Agunimon shot back. "You had him locked and I thought I could have finished him."

"Yeah, but did you have to run into me," Beetlemon said to the Flame Warrior.

"It's your fault that you didn't see me coming," he shot back. "It's your fault that he could hear you coming."

"My fault?" Beetlemon said, surprised by his pointing fingers. "It was yours! You had to use such a flashy move!"

"It's both your faults," Lobomon shouted back. "If you two didn't cut into it, I could have defeated him."

"Oh really?" challenged Takuya, frustrated.

"Yeah," agreed JP. "It seemed like you two were at a stand off." The three went into a squabble.

"Hurricane Wave!" shouted Kazemon, creating funnels of wind and unleashing it on Grumblemon. The dwarf covered his eyes as dirt was kicked up by the furious gust.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon went in for a direct attack, turning himself into an icicle and landing on top of Grumblemon, who barely was able to put up his hammers in defense. The white bear jumped back just as Kazemon went in for several kicks.

Grumblemon was sent flying and he passed the three quarreling Warriors. This snapped Agunimon, Lobomon, and Beetlemon from their fight before deciding that it was time to ignore each other and fight their enemy.

Agunimon rushed in first but Lobomon, deciding that it would be brighter to fight out of range of the hammers, fired a laser at the dwarf. It hit him in the arm, just as Grumblemon was reaching for his hammers that had been knocked out of his hands. Agunimon caught up to him and unleashed a blazing uppercut that slammed Grumblemon's face.

The dwarf eyed them. "Me thinks that all you stupid Humans worthless. Grumblemon will be back when Grumblemon has Grumblemon's Beast Spirits," he grumbled. "Grumblemon will be back to take Human's stinking Spirits." With that, he pulled out his hammer that he had concealed when he escaped from Lobomon and dug a tunnel to escape.

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted Agunimon, running after the dwarf but stopped short when he was gone. "Well, that's just great," muttered the boy as he de-evolved.

"This is why I need to do this on my own," snarled Koji after he de-evolved. "I don't need people getting in my way."

"Me getting in _your _way? It's more like you got in _my_ way," Takuya shouted back.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" shouted Zoe, shoving her way in between them. "We don't need to fight like this. We're a team, aren't we? Do we have to fight in front of Tommy as well?"

Koji gave her a glance. "What makes you think I care if the kid hears this?" he asked. "He'll hear it anyway. How was he even chosen for his Spirit, anyway?"

Tommy heard this and looked down until the brim of his hat shadowed over his face. The other three kids were appalled by the dark haired boy's words. "He's still a kid," JP argued back.

"That was pretty low, Minomoto," warned Takuya. "The question is why did the Spirit choose _you_? I barely even know you and I can tell you're an unbelievable jerk!"

"Can we just calm down now!" the blonde cried. The three stopped and looked at the blonde. "We're a team, if we like it or not. We can't fight like this all the time or we're as good as dead!"

"D-dead?" asked Tommy, startled by what Zoe had said.

"Uh," Zoe stopped. "I-I didn't mean it that way, Tommy."

JP was the first one to agree with Izumi. "Izumi-chan is right," he said. "You two can't fight all the time."

"Us two?" Koji and Takuya shouted, surprised that Junpei had forgot that he was in the fighting as well.

"Junpei, don't act so innocent," she scolded boy. "We _all_ need to get along."

"Izumi-han is right," agreed Bokomon as he and Neemon walked over to them. "You can't fight all the time, especially when Grumblemon gets his Beast Spirit. You all will have to be coordinated and ready for him and the rest of the Warriors when they show themselves."

"That's right," Takuya shouted. "He said he didn't have his Beast Spirit! Maybe, if we find ours first, we can defeat him!"

"You do that," Koji said. "I'll do this on my own. Back out now, kid."

"KID?" shouted the goggle-head. "I'm the same age and same height as you! My name isn't kid, anyway, it's Takuya Kanbara."

"Fine, _Kanbara_," spat the bandana head. "Do what you want." He began walking off.

The irated brunet had half a mind to run after him and keep the Minomoto boy with them but decided against it. "Shall we get going?" he suggested with a heavy sigh.

"Sure but where?" asked Zoe.

Bokomon looked at JP. "Don't you have a pack?" he asked. "We're going to be wanted by the DMO and going to be traveling a lot. We will need to stock up on supplies."

"Look at the pretty stars!" cried Neemon, pointing upwards absently.

Bokomon snapped his waistband and Neemon gave out a shriek. "Don't say anything that has nothing to do with the topic," the white Digimon commanded.

"For supplies, we're going to need money," sighed Junpei. "The nearest bank where I can grab money is back in the city."

"What time is it?" asked Tomoki, yawning. "C-can we do it tomorrow? I'm really tired."

Takuya checked his watch. It was late, nearly one in the morning. They decided it would be best to head into the closest city after they rested up a bit. Takuya pulled out a few cans of dried fruit and offered it to them. JP denied any and took out a bar of chocolate instead. Only a half hour later, they feel asleep.

--

Koji had rested for the night once he got to the train station and noticed that it was closed after midnight. He was awoken by the sound of the train running past him. The long haired boy looked at the sky and noticed that the sun wasn't too far up.

He got up and began heading towards the train station and noticed that the next one wouldn't be coming in for another half hour. Koji looked at the money in his pocket and at the ticket booth. There were year round passes for the train and Trailmon. He guessed it would be a smart idea to buy one of these since he may be needing to use more money than he normally would for this "adventure".

He bought the pass and went to pass the time. His mind began to drift back to his family. Koji had decided that he might have acted out too much towards his family. He frowned. _My family's really screwed up_, he thought. _Is it as bad for that Koichi Kimura?_

With that, he looked at the phone booth and eyed the phonebook. How knew was it? He went to check it out and began flipping through the yellow pages and looked under M for Minomoto. When he didn't find his mother's name, he looked under K for Kimura. Finally he found it: "Kimura, Tomoko". He looked next to it for the number and address. Satisfied, he ripped it out of the phonebook and headed towards the train that had pulled in.

The boy boarded it and it took him to Port Osham, the city where he had lived.

--

Maledimon looked at two of her three Warriors. Ranamon, a blue humanoid Digimon wearing a blue one piece swimsuit and a helmet and gauntlet like gloves, was sitting on one of the branch of one of the twisted shaped pillars. Mercurymon, a knight-like Digimon with shields on each arm made out of glass, was sitting at the base and was looking at his reflection. Arbormon, a wooden doll Digimon, had gone off somewhere to find the Spirits like Maledimon had instructed him too. Grumblemon, the dwarf-like Digimon, had followed that order too, since he wanted to be the first to get a hold of the other Spirits before the other three.

"Mercurymon. Ranamon," said Maledimon.

"Ah, Master Maledimon," greeted Mercurymon curtly. "Thou hath any luck with changing the Spirit held of Darkness?"

Maledimon, slightly frustrated, shook her head. "I have not," she answered. "No matter how hard I try, the Spirit refuses to change."

"The Spirit of Darkness is the most sensitive to his brethren," advised Mercurymon. "The Spirit would refuse to tangle with his brother."

"Can't you just add more magic to it?" asked Ranamon. "He may be the strongest but even I had no trouble becoming me, did I?"

"Art thou really an imbecile, Ranamon? Making kin fight kin is tricky in it's own right. Why not thou try to twist Darkness with darkness?" suggested Mercurymon. "The Spirit hath not bowed to your power but he shalt fall to his Master."

Maledimon looked towards the Warrior of Steel. "Ranamon, Mercurymon, get me some humans. I'll try to change it with what little power I have from Lucemon's ruins. I have one human I can try it on," she said, walking away.

Mercurymon nodded and left. "Art thou coming, milady?" he asked towards Ranamon.

The water girl stretched. "Maybe, sugar," she answered with her southern accent. "But now, I think I'll relax in a river nearby. Tchao." Mercurymon grunted. He snapped his fingers and disappeared into his shields. The closest city was Port Osham, only being four hundred miles away.

--

Koji had been sure to duck out of sight several times. His money was running low, so he made sure to go to an empty ATM machine and take out some money from his account. He quickly pocketed it and ran towards the address on the page he had ripped out of the yellow pages.

Finally he came to an apartment building that matched the number on the paper. He looked at the buzzers next to him. Kimura was written on one of the papers next to the buzzer. Koji began to feel nervous. It was unlike him. At the moment he reached for the buzzer, someone pushed open the door.

An older woman looked at the boy and her eyes widened and a small smile crossed her wrinkled face. "Koichi, why are you just standing there?" she asked before taking a double-take at the boy. "When did you grow out your hair? My, my, you look exactly like Koichi."

"I'm Koji," the boy answered. "You know Koichi Kimura?"

The woman nodded. "Why yes," she answered. "I used to watch him back when he was young. His mother works hard."

"Which room is there's?" he asked anxiously.

"They're on the third floor," she answered before pausing. "I believe it was three-twenty or two-thirty, I can't remember to save the life of me. I can't remember what day it even is. What day is it even, Koji?"

"Saturday," he answered, breezing past her.

The woman watched him go. "Nice boy," she said to herself before walking two steps and suddenly stopping. "What was I going to do again? Dang senile brain."

Koji ran up the flights of steps to the third floor. All the rooms were in the two hundreds so he assumed it was two-thirty. With every step he made, he became increasingly nervous. What was wrong with him? What was he to even say? "Hi, I'm your other son. Koichi Kimura came to me and said that you were my brother"? That would fly well.

228, 229, 230. Koji stopped right in front of the door. His heart was pounding in his ears. He had clenched up and he could even bring himself to knock on the door. Finally he brought himself to use the knocker.

"Coming!" shouted a familiar voice. Two seconds later, a boy opened the door. The two both gasped. The boy that stood in front of Koji was the same boy who had stalked him two days before.

"Koichi, who is it?" asked a woman's voice. The two didn't answer the woman. "Koichi?" she asked again, walking over to the door. It opened wider to reveal a woman with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and sad looking eyes. She wore a pale blouse and dark slacks. Seeing who was at the door, she gasped as well, taken aback.

Koji couldn't help but stare at the woman-his mother, Tomoko Kimura. "H-hi," he said nervously. "I-I'm-."

"Koji!" cried Tomoko, bending down and wrapping her son in a hug. Koichi stood behind her, still dazed. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she said through tears.

Koichi saw the look on his twin's face. It looked like he was on the verge of tears. He wanted to break into a smile but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. When the two finally broke off their warm embrace, Koji was invited into the apartment. There was much that they both needed to catch up on.

--

Takuya, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki had made sure to stop at an ATM to check out some money when they came into to Port Osham. Bokomon and Neemon had to keep undercover since a Neemon and Bokomon were both wanted by the DMO.

"So, where are some stores?" Takuya said as he looked around.

"Food, clothing, first aid, blankets," Zoe read off. "I hope we'll be able to shower while on this adventure. I think the closest Wal Mart is not too far from here."

"It'd be best if we split up and get each of the items," Bokomon suggested. "Time is of the essence."

"I'll go with Tommy," Takuya volunteered. "We can go get blankets and food. Can you guys get clothing and first aid?"

"Sure, what size are you?"

"HUH?"

"What size are you?" Zoe repeated the question.

"Okay, how about you shop for Tommy and JP, I have plenty of clothes," Takuya said.

Tommy told her the size of his clothing and the six split up into groups once they got to Wal Mart. It was a good hour later, when the two boys were done with their shopping with canned goods, nutrient bars, and the blankets. Takuya tapped his foot impatiently. Their two missing members finally came back with two backpacks and a few plastic bags. JP had hearts in his eyes and a major blush on his cheeks.

Takuya and Tommy saw that and exchanged odd looks. "Hey, Junpei, what's with the blush?" he asked.

"I think I just saw an angel," he sang, as if off in la la land. His response just confused Takuya even more, so he dropped it.

"What took you so long?" asked Takuya. "We've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Well, sorry, I was having a hard time finding clothes that were cheap enough and fit me was hard. Everything in the legs was always way too long. Finding for JP was even harder," she answered with a frown. At that, JP snapped out of his happy daze and seemed to want to go into a corner and hung his head.

"How about we go and find pack all this up?"

--

It was later in the day when sudden Digimon attacks alerted the city of Port Osham. An evacuation was on call. Takuya, JP, Tommy, and Zoe couldn't not sit around and run with the crowd. They stole away into an ally and Spirit Evolved into their respective forms and rushed to help evacuate the city.

Koji and Koichi were the ones to first hear the explosions. Tomoko had left for work earlier on the other side of the fence. Koji rushed to the window to see what all the ruckus was; he saw flying Digimon and variants of Chessmon in the city streets and sky. A Coredramon unleashed a blast of energy at a building and the energy left a gaping hole in the building.

"What's going on?" asked Koichi.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Koji to his older twin. The two ran for it. In the hallways, people had gotten the idea to run for cover. The two pushed against the crowd to get to the roof. Koichi wasn't sure why Koji was going this way but followed just the same. When they came to the roof, people were running down the street behind the building.

"What are we doing up here?" cried the older of the two.

Koji didn't answer as a Garudamon flew down at the two. Koji pushed his twin out of the way before rolling away to escape her grasp. He pulled out his D-Scanner and cried, "Spirit Evolution!"

Lobomon stood ready to fight off Garudamon. When the humanoid bird came flying back down at him, the warrior slashed at her right wing. The Digimon crashed into the roof, giving Lobomon a chance to grab the bewildered dark haired human and jump to the closest building's roof and headed towards the train station.

"Wh-what was that?" Koichi stuttered.

"Long story," answered the Warrior of Light. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get out of here."

"What about Mom?" Koichi asked.

Koji didn't answer. "Evacuations are going on. She's farther in the city, she may have time to escape." Suddenly, something collided with his back. Lobomon gave out a sharp cry and he landed on the roof he was jumping to. Koichi was knocked out of the Digimon Hybrid's hands and landed not too far from him.

"Koji!" shouted the boy running towards his brother and bent down to see if he was all right.

Lobomon winced as he tried standing up. His back was sore but it didn't hurt too much. Suddenly, a mirror appeared behind him out of thin air and an arm grabbed for him. Surprised, Koichi cried out as he was pulled backwards into the mirror.

"Koichi!" shouted Lobomon, getting up and running towards the mirror but it clattered to the ground in front of him. "Where-?"

"Art thou looking for thy reflection?" taunted a voice from behind him. Lobomon whirled around ready with his swords. A tall Digimon covered in armor stood on the building across the ally on the roof's edge. The newcomer had a shield made of glass on one arm while the other was bare and smirking red lips on his mirror face.

"Where's my brother?" shouted Lobomon angrily.

"'a is else where," answered the Digimon. "Thou art the Bearer of Light?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The metal Digimon smirked even bigger. "I never thought that I would tangle with thee," he said. "Where art thy allies, the other Spirits? Do they have masters as well?"

"Doesn't matter," answered Koji, flying at the Digimon. Just a second before Lobomon's swords reached the concrete, Mercurymon disappeared. Lobomon flipped onto the roof and looked around bewilderedly. "Where did he go?"

"Hath thou forgotten about my other mirror?" chortled the voice behind him. Lobomon whirled around and saw the Digimon stooping down to retrieve the mirror that had kidnapped his brother.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Lobomon to the metal warrior.

"Formality is unneeded but since thou art my enemy, I shall give thee my name. I am Mercurymon, Warrior of Steel," answered the Digimon, bowing slightly with a pride filled smirk. "And thou?"

"Howling Laser!" cried Lobomon, firing the small laser from his blaster on his arm.

Mercurymon made no movement to dodge it but simply put up his shield. The laser went into it and Lobomon gaped. "Generous Mirror," Mercurymon shouted; a laser rushed back at Lobomon with much more speed than it would have had.

Lobomon jumped down into the ally to dodge. With a loud thunk, Mercurymon landed right behind him. Lobomon turned around just in time to throw up his swords in a defensive position as Mercurymon came rushing at him with one shield held in front of him. With Mercurymon's free hand, he punched Lobomon in the face to knock him off his footing.

Lobomon jumped into the street to dodge another blow. Mercurymon came flying at him just as Lobomon leapt out of the way. "Thou fights alone, nay? Why doth thou do such a thing? I have thou surrounded after all," the Warrior of Steel asked the Warrior of Light. "Thy endeavor shalt be the undoing of thee."

Koji looked around. He was now surrounded by giant chess-piece Digimon named RookChessmon. He stood ready with his swords held in front of him just as one came at him. "Crystal Breeze!" shouted a voice from behind the crowd. A freezing breeze blew past them all, creating a small ice coating over the RookChessmon and Lobomon's armor.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Hurricane Wave!" A gust began to pick up and guided waves of fire towards the Chessmon, melting the small ice coating.

"Lightning Blitz!" A lightning bolt crashed down from the sky and struck the ice coated chess Digimon, jumping from each of them to the other thanks to the melted ice. Kazemon flew into the fray and got on her hands. Spinning like a top, she landed kicks on each of the surprised Digimon.

Kumamon, Agunimon, and Beetlemon joined in with Pyro Punches, Frozen Tundras, and Thunder Fist attacks. "So, how's it been, Koji?" Agunimon chuckled as he went back to back with Lobomon.

Lobomon glowered at the fire demon. "Don't push it, Kanbara," he said.

"Oh, come on," Agunimon said. "We just saved you from getting your butt handed to you. Show a little gratitude!"

"We're not done yet," the unhappy Warrior retorted.

"Ah, come on, buddy!" Agunimon kicked at a RookChessmon that had tried charging at him.

"I'm not your buddy!" Lobomon slashed a RookChessmon in half that had went at him.

There was a snap of fingers. The RookChessmon backed off. The five confused Warriors backed into each other and looked towards the metal Digimon. "Who's that?" asked Kumamon.

"Why'd they stop?" asked Beetlemon as he looked at them. What was left of the black and white chess pieces were waiting intently for something to happen.

"I gave them the call to retire," answered Mercurymon, approaching them.

"And you are?" Kazemon asked.

"The enemy," answered Lobomon hostilely, putting up his sword and ready to attack.

"I have no more quarrel here," Mercurymon said before eyeing Agunimon. "I have come and got what Maledimon was looking for."

"Maledimon?" shouted the Warriors in surprise. "You work for her?"

"Yes, I do," he answered. "Ye art imbeciles?"

Agunimon flared up a flame from his gauntlet. "What does Maledimon want even?" he demanded.

"Milady Maledimon wishes for equality of Digimon," answered Mercurymon. "Sche wishes to bring back Lucemon so he can rule our world."

"Lucemon?" Kumamon gapped.

"No one can be brought back to life," Beetlemon argued. "It's impossible to bring things back to life. And why bring him back to life? Digimon and Humans are already equal."

Mercurymon gave out a laugh. "Thou art imbeciles! Quit this mockery of equality. Ye Humans have placed rules on we Digimon, holding us back. Ye humans fear us and hold us back. Ure freedom is held back while humans work higher, so in order for us to be free of your 'equality', Lord Lucemon has to be back."

"Yeah. You're officially crazy," Agunimon said. "I'm tired of hearing this." He ran at the mirror warrior and tired to land a punch on him but Mercurymon disappeared.

"My, my, thou art spirited," he said from behind him. Agunimon looked over his shoulder in surprise. The other four were startled by his speed as well. Mercurymon smiled smugly and bashed him into the nearest RookChessmon. The chess piece didn't react at all. Agunimon held his throbbing head and glared at Mercurymon through squinted eyes.

Mercurymon smirked again. "Mi job is done here," he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

The Chessmon now stopped standing still and decided to begin fighting. Kumamon and Kazemon raced out of the way as a machine guns fired at them from the RookChessmon. Agunimon and Lobomon raced out of the way as they opened fired at them as well. Koji suddenly got an idea.

"Kanbara, follow my lead!" he shouted.

Takuya wanted to object but did as the boy instructed. They ran at each other and jumped into the air. Using each other as leverage, they jumped out of the way. The bullets from the two attacking Digimon fired into each other's faces and went tumbling down like rag dolls.

Beetlemon copied the strategy with Kazemon. The two flew at each other but suddenly curved upwards, having the fire coming at them come into the RookChessmon's faces. Kumamon kept running until he turned around and fired a Crystal Freeze. A good chunk of ice covered his upper chess and built up over his eyes. Now unable to fire anything with accuracy, the Digimon went on a mad, trigger-happy shooting spree. Stray bullets came flying at the others.

"Watch what you're doing!" shouted Lobomon towards Kumamon.

It ran out of bullets only a few minutes later, giving Lobomon a chance to fire a Howling Laser at the RookChessmon's helmet, killing him instantly. With that, the Fractal Code appeared around him and Lobomon scanned it. The others had finished scanning the other RookChessmon's codes and they came to the middle of the street.

"That was amazing!" shouted Bokomon as he came running down the street with Neemon following him.

"Where were you?" asked Takuya, crossing his arms.

"We can't run as fast as you can," Bokomon answered.

"The sky's a pretty red," he said, pointing upwards. The Humans looked up and saw that the sky was tainted red and smoke was fuming into the sky, most likely from the onslaught done by the invading army.

Koji looked at Takuya. "Did my mom get out alive?" he asked him.

"Who?"

"A dark haired woman," he answered.

"Must've," answered Zoe, walking up to him. "The DMO evacuated as much of the city as they could. We should go and help those stuck in the rubble."

"That would be an unwise move," Bokomon piped up.

"Why's that?" JP asked.

"Do we have to be so cold-hearted?" asked Takuya angrily. "People could be dying!"

"We can't stay in one place," Bokomon insisted. "If we stay here too long, than Maledimon will get your Spirits for sure. Besides, if those Digimon Police gets sees you, they wouldn't think twice but try to capture you. It's for the best we get out of here." They all reluctantly agreed and began running out of the city.

--

It was late at night when a fresh batch of humans were pushed into the prison. The last of the Great Angels stood up suddenly as she heard cries outside her cell of light. For days, she had tried to get out with not much luck. Her reflected attacks had tattered her armor.

Something was off. Why was Maledimon searching for humans? Why did she need more? What had happened to the one that was in the cell next to her? Ophanimon remembered hearing someone struggle and scream when she was dragged away earlier.

It was later that night when a low moan was heard and a gate opened. Someone was pushed in and it was shut. "Are you okay?" someone asked. There was another low moan and someone gave a shout. "Hey, it's the ambassador's daughter!"

Ophanimon grimaced. What was Maledimon doing to the poor human? Was she planing to do the same thing on the other humans as well? She hoped not. Ophanimon had lost all her strength trying to explain everything to them, her five Warriors. She hoped that her Warriors weren't among the captured. All she could do now was try to keep these humans alive with hope filled words, but she wasn't sure if it could survive here when their hearts were now consumed by fear and questions. She'd try, though. She'd try.

**X-X-X**

**Wow, it's been three months. That's crazy! Sorry about that. Well, for now I'll get a few chapters done before I put this back on hiatus. I was having some writer's block with my other story, so I decided to pick this one back up for a little while.**

**Just to say, they aren't in Japan so the city they're in isn't Shibuya. I'm not a resident of Japan, so I'm having it set in a different land that has different "Terminals" like the Digital World but confide into a continent about the size of Europe. Yes, that's Mercurymon talking in his annoying Middle English, just like cannon. I have to say it isn't easy so he'll speak a mixture of Middle English and Modern English, just with words I normally don't use, speaking or otherwise. Please R&R and sit back and relax. Next chapter should be fun. X3**


End file.
